BAD (CHANBAEK)
by lexabyun
Summary: ! HIATUS ! "kisah baekhyun yang berada diantara dendam sang kakak dan sang pemimpin geng sekolah nya"
1. satu

"BAD"

lexabyun

CHANBAEK STORY

!BxB AREA!

.

.

summary'

"semua orang tau, SMA Xavier dan SMA Vilmerald merupakan musuh bebuyutan. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika adik dari ketua geng SMA Xavier justru bersekolah di SMA Vilmerald? inilah kisah Byun Baekhyun, seorang adik dari ketua geng Xavier yang berusaha bertahan hidup diantara persoalan pelik kakaknya dan sekolahnya".

..

..

WARNING!

CERITA INI DIAMBIL DARI NOVEL TERKENAL "BAD BOY" KARYA NATHALIA THEODORA.

HANYA SAJA AKU UBAH BEBERAPA HAL DEMI KESAMBUNGAN CERITA

.

.

Saat aku membuka mata dan melihat wajah Sehun, tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan daripada memukul kepalanya dengan panci. Untung baginya, saat ini didekat kami sedang tidak ada panci. Jadi, aku menahan hasrat untuk memukulnya.

Aku berbalik, bersiap kembali ke alam mimpi. Tapi Sehun pantang menyerah! Dia berpindah ke kaki ranjang dan mulai menggelitiki telapak kakiku ,membuatku hampir menendang mukanya. Ketika usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, dia berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka gorden. Cahaya matahari pagi pun menerangi kamarku.

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Aku berusaha menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepala, tapi dengan kejam Sehun mengambil dan malah membuangnya ke lantai agar aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Baek!" Serunya tak sabar. "Cepat bangun!"

Bersamaan dengan itu bekerku berbunyi. Aku mengeluarkan jerit frustasi. Tanpa membuka mata, aku meraba-raba nakas untuk mematikan beker. Hebat! Aku bahkan bangun lebih pagi dari bekerku.

Sejenak suasana hening. Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasa tubuhku terangkat ke udara. Aku membuka mata dan segera menyadari jika aku sedang berada didalam gendongan Sehun.

Aku memberontak. "Sehun!" Seruku. "Turunin gak!".

Sehun tidak memperdulikan aku. Dia terus berjalan kekamar mandi dan melemparkan ku kesana.

"Aduh!" Keluhku begitu kakiku menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Mandi sekarang!" Perintah Sehun. "aku bunuh kamu kalau sampai membuatku telat!"

Astaga! Pagi-pagi begini aku sudah mendapatkan ancaman pembunuhan bahkan dari kakak ku sendiri pula. Tapi aku segera menurutinya untuk cepat-cepat mandi. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah.

Selesai mandi, aku sibuk merapikan tampilanku. Aku menatap cermin, terpantullah bayangan seorang cowok ganteng yang manly dengan kulit seputih susu. Iya, itu aku. Aku sedikit merapikan rambutku. Hingga suara gedoran pintu kamar menyadarkan ku. Memang hanya sekali, namun nyaris membuat jantung ku melompat keluar dari rongga dada.

Pasti itu ulah Sehun.

Karena gedoran tadi, aku jadi terburu-buru menuju ruang makan. Disekeliling meja makan sudah duduk mama, papa, dan Sehun. Sehun sudah nyaris menghabiskan sarapannya ketika aku baru duduk diseberangnya. Dengan perlahan, aku pun memakan sarapan ku dengan tenang. Mata Sehun kontan melototi ku.

"Kalau kamu makan kayak anak cewek begitu, kamu akan membuatku telat!" Raungnya.

"aku kan tidak bisa makan cepat-cepat seperti kau!" Balasku.

Untung ada mama yang menengahi. "Sudahlah Sehun, biarkan baekki makan dengan tenang" katanya. "Lagipula, biasanya kamu juga gak perduli kan kalau telat"

"Iya! kau kan rajanya telat" dukungku

"Ada yang harus ku urus pagi ini" gumam Sehun, tanpa bersedia menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Akhirnya, aku bisa makan dengan tenang. Aku hanya sesekali mendengarkan ketika mama memarahi Sehun karena tidak memakai seragam rapi.

Sehun memang selalu tampil urakan. Kemejanya tidak pernah dimasukkan dan dua kancing teratasnya selalu dibiarkan terbuka. Dibagian lengan ada bekas coretan spidol yang membentuk tanda tangan. Yang aku rasa jika itu adalah tanda tangannya sendiri, dia kan memang narsis.

Banyak cewek yang suka sama Sehun. Hal itu jelas menguntungkannya karena dia memang playboy. Entah sudah berapa banyak cewek yang dia pacari kemudian dia campakkan begitu saja.

Sama sepertiku, Sehun juga dianugerahi fisik yang menarik. Hanya saja Sehun lebih tinggi dan aku akui lebih manly dibandingkan diriku. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dengan otot-otot nya yang lumayan besar karena dirinya suka berlatih ke tempat gym setiap hari. Tidak heran kalau cewek-cewek sampai harus membawa ember untuk menampung air liur ketika melihatnya.

Begitu aku selesai sarapan, Sehun langsung menyeretku dari meja makan. Mama mengikuti kami untuk membuka pintu gerbang.

Aku dan Sehun segera memasuki nissan juke putih yang terparkir di carport. Mobil itu diberikan papa kepada Sehun dengan syarat dia harus mau mengantar-jemputku kesekolah. Tentu saja karena aku belum bisa mengendarai mobil. Kalau dia sampai menolak, papa pasti akan mengambilnya kembali.

Aku membuka kaca mobil untuk melambaikan tangan kepada mama, sedangkan Sehun dengan cuek melajukan mobil meninggalkan rumah. Mungkin dia masih kesal karena dimarahi mama.

Setengah perjalanan, Sehun menepikan mobil. Dia berhenti didekat sebuah kawasaki ninja hitam yang familier. Sehun membuka kaca mobil ketika pengemudi itu mendekati kami.

"Hun!" Sapanya pada Sehun yang hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Pengemudi motor itu adalah Kai-salah satu teman Sehun. Dia memiliki kulit lebih gelap dibanding Sehun, dan juga senyuman yang menawan.

"Turun dari mobil" perintah Sehun kepada ku.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Pindah kemotor Kai" perintah Sehun lagi. "Dia yang akan nganterin kamu kesekolah hari ini"

"Emangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku

"Udah aku bilang kan. Ada yang harus aku urus. Cepat pindah, atau aku lempar kamu dari mobil!" Ujarnya dengan tidak sabar.

Aku segera turun begitu mendengar ancaman Sehun. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun dia langsung memacu mobil. Aku kesal sekali dengan sikap Sehun itu. Tetapi kekesalan ku sedikit terobati karena setidaknya aku bisa bersama Kai. Karena Kai jauh lebih baik dibanding Sehun dan bisa ku anggap sebagai saudara.

Kai menyerahkan helm kepadaku. "Ayo berangkat nanti kamu telat" ajaknya sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun menerima helm itu dan mengikutinya naik ke motor.

Rasanya sangat cepat sekali kami tiba. Dia menurunkan ku ditempat biasa Sehun menurunkan ku- agak jauh dari sekolah. Tentu saja mereka memiliki alasan tentang hal itu.

Aku membuka helm dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Kai.

"Mmm.. Kak" panggilku. "Apa kakak tau urusan yang dimaksud Sehun?"

"Tentu. Ada anggota geng kami yang dipukuli dan dia gak bisa pulang kerumah semalaman karena takut dimarahi orang tuanya. Jadi, sehun yang membantu mengurusnya"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Gimana caranya Sehun bisa mengurusnya?"

"Sehun akan berbohong kalau anggota geng kami itu menginap dirumahnya" jelas Kai. "Dia juga mengurus pengobatan dan mencari orang yang memukul teman kami itu. Sebagai ketua geng, itu memang tugas Sehun"

Pantas saja uang jajan Sehun selalu terkuras habis. Ternyata dia menggunakannya untuk membantu anggota geng nya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti hobi Sehun yang satu itu. Dia selalu membanggakan statusnya sebagai ketua geng. Mungkin dia merasa status itu keren dan bisa membuatnya mendapatkan lebih banyak cewek.

Aku berterima kasih kepada Kai dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang.

Entah kenapa, bulu kudukku mendadak meremang. Seakan-akan ada yang sedang mengawasi ku. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku.

"Baekhyun!" Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Aku menoleh dan melihat temanku, Luhan. Ia sedang berlari mendekati ku dari arah berlawanan.

"Pagi, Luhan" sapaku begitu dia tiba di dekatku.

"Pagi" balas nya sambil merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut karena berlari. Dia melihat jauh ke belakangku. "Apa kak Sehun udah pergi?"

Aku langsung memasang tampang bete. Kami baru saja bertemu dan dia langsung menanyakan Sehun?. Dia memang sangat menyukai Sehun. walaupun ia laki-laki, sama seperti Sehun.

"Bukan Sehun yang nganterin aku"

Mata Luhan yang seperti rusa itu membola kaget. "Kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya nya khawatir.

"Bukan. Dia cuma lagi ada urusan gengnya"

"Oh, dia cool banget ya"

"Hannie, aku lagi gak mau ya dengar kamu memuji-muji Sehun begitu"

Kami memasuki sekolah yang bergedung tiga lantai. Sekolah ku, SMA Vilmerald. Termasuk salah satu sekolah terbaik dijakarta. Aku beruntung bisa bersekolah disini, meskipun ku akui otak ku tidak terlalu encer.

Awalnya orang tua ku ingin mendaftarkanku ke SMA Xavier- sekolah Sehun. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku memilih SMA Vilmerald karena tidak ingin dipisahkan dengan Luhan yang memang diharuskan mendaftar disekolah ini karena tradisi turun menurun keluarganya.

Awalnya Sehun marah besar mendengar keputusan ku, itu wajar karena SMA Vilmerald dan SMA Xavier adalah musuh bebuyutan. Keduanya memiliki tradisi saling benci selama bertahun-tahun.

Itulah sebabnya Sehun maupun Kai tidak bisa menurunkan ku di depan gerbang. Mereka bukan hanya murid SMA Xavier, tapi juga merupakan ketua dan wakil geng dari sekolah itu. Jika sampai ada anggota geng disekolah ku yang melihat mereka, pasti akan terjadi perkelahian.

Tragis memang, karena adik dari ketua geng SMA Xavier justru bersekolah di SMA Vilmerald. Tentu saja Sehun sudah berkali-kali meminta kepada orang tua kami untuk memindahkan ku ke SMA Xavier, tapi mereka tidak mengabulkannya. Untung saja, sebab sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau disuruh pindah dari SMA Vilmerald.

Pada jam istirahat, aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiran wakil ketua geng sekolahku dikantin. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, makanya aku kaget ketika dia menghampiri mejaku dan luhan. Aku hanya tau dia bernama Jongdae. Dia cowok yang memiliki suara cempreng yang hobi cengengesan. Tapi saat ini dia tampak sangat serius.

"Bos pengen bicara sama kamu, ayo ikut saya" katanya. Aku langsung menghentikan keasyikanku memakan siomay dan bertanya heran. "Kalau dia emang mau bicara sama aku, kenapa bukan dia aja yang datang kesini?"

Jongdae menampilkan wajah ngeri. "kamu menyuruh bos datang kesini buat bicara sama kamu? Emangnya kamu pikir kamu itu siapa?" Serunya tak percaya.

Aku agak tersinggung mendengar ucapannya. Memangnya pangkat ketua geng disekolah ini setinggi apa sampai-sampai aku harus hormat kepadanya.

Aku mengingat-ingat. Kalau tidak salah, ketua geng sekolahku adalah anak kelas dua belas yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Aku tak tau banyak tentangnya. Yang kutahu, dia itu cowok tajir dan- sama seperti Sehun. Punya banyak penggemar. Aku tak tertarik karena ia mengingatkan ku tentang Sehun.

Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan Chanyeol sebelum ini. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya dariku. Jongdae juga tidak mau memberi tahuku. Sehingga dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengikuti Jongdae kesalah satu ruang kelas.

Awalnya kupikir ruangan kelas itu kosong, tapi ternyata ada seorang cowok yang duduk di kursi guru dengan gaya sok. Kaki panjangnya disilangkan diatas meja.

Jongdae segera melapor. "Bos, saya sudah membawa Byun Baekhyun kesini"

Cowok di meja guru itu hanya menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dengan gaya mengusir. Jongdae pun langsung pergi dari kelas.

Aku berdiri ditengah kelas sambil memperhatikan cowok itu. Ya, dia lah Park Chanyeol. Aku bisa mengenali nya karena hanya dia satu-satunya murid yang berani mengecat rambutnya disekolah ini. Warna merah pula. Dia memiliki rahang tegas, hidung mancung, dan bulu mata panjang. Namun sayang, ia memiliki telingan caplang yang tampak seperti Yoda dimataku. Gaya berpakaiannya juga sama dengan Sehun, urakan dengan kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan dan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka.

Ada apa sih dengan kedua cowok ini? Kenapa hobi sekali memamerkan dada? Aku saja tidak.

Tapi, ku akui dia memang ganteng. Tidak heran banyak juga cewek yang suka kepadanya. Namun, dia sangat arogan dan memiliki darah pemberontak. Tapi ntah kenapa justru hal itu menambah daya tariknya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangku dengan meremehkan. Aku tidak suka ditatap begitu! Tatapan itu terlalu mengintimidasiku.

"Kenapa kak?" Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

Chanyeol tetap diam selama beberapa detik. Kemudian dia menurunkan kakinya dari meja dan berdiri. Aku terpana melihat betapa tingginya dia. Seperti nya dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

"Baekhyun? Salah satu anggota geng ku melihat kamu diantar Kai anak Xavier kesekolah tadi pagi. Apa itu benar?" Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Aku langsung tercengang. Aku sudah berusaha berhati-hati ,tapi masih ada yang melihat? Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Mungkin ini karena Kai naik motor, sedangkan Sehun selalu terlindungi oleh gelapnya kaca mobil. Pantas saja tadi aku merasa jika ada yang mengawasiku. Ternyata memang benar, ada anggota geng sekolah ku yang melihatku bersama kai.

"Gimana?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia terlihat tidak sabar menanti jawabanku.

"Itu bukan Kai kok" aku berbohong karena bingung. Jika aku jujur maka Sehun bisa berada dalam masalah. Dan parahnya aku pasti akan ikut terkena masalah.

"BOHONG!" seru Chanyeol sambil menggebrak meja. Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, jantungku hampir melompat dari rongga dada. Sialan ,aku kaget sekali! Kenapa sih dia harus menggebrak meja segala?

"Saya gak bo-"

"Anggota geng ku tidak mungkin memberikan info yang salah. Jadi, itu pasti Kai anak Xavier"

Kalau dia sudah segitu yakin, kenapa masih menanyakan nya kepada ku?

"Apa kamu mata-mata?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu langsung membuatku melotot.

"Yang benar aja, ya mana mungkin lah kak!" Jawabku cepat.

"Terus kenapa kamu berteman dengan musuh?"

"Saya gak berteman dengannya! Saya gak kenal dia kok sungguh"

Chanyeol mulai mendekati ku, tanpa melepaskan tatapan mengintimidasi itu dariku. Aku ngeri melihatnya.

"Kamu lihat saja Baekhyun! Mulai saat ini, aku akan mengawasimu"

Aku langsung gemetaran. Apa dia serius?

"Sekarang keluar!" Perintahnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung ngacir dari ruangan. Diluar, aku hampir menabrak Sunbin. Dia sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas- jelas sekali sedang berusaha menguping.

Kami saling mengernyit. Sunbin yang cantik ini teman sekelasnya Chanyeol. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia jatuh cinta mati-matian kepada Chanyeol.

Sifat Sunbin sangat buruk. Bahkan dia sering membuat orang-orang kesal. Pernah sekali kami berantem karena suatu hal yang sepele. Waktu itu aku sedang bercanda dengan Luhan, tanpa sengaja ketika tertawa aku melihat kearahnya. Dan dia malah mengira jika aku menertawainya. Hingga dari situ ia mulai mencari-cari masalah kepada ku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Bukan urusan kau"

"Pasti kau sedang berusaha mendekati Chanyeol! kau sengaja ngajak ketemuan diruang kelas yang sepi buat menggoda dia kan? Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol itu straigh!"

"Jangan asal nuduh ya! Dia tuh yang ngajak aku ketemuan"

Dia tertawa- jelas sekali jika dibuat-buat. Suara tawa nya mengingatkanku kepada suara hyena.

"Chanyeol ngajakin kau ketemuan? kau lagi mimpi ya?"

"Terserah kalau kau ngak percaya!"

Tepat pada saat itu Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kelas. Dia berhenti saat melihat ku dan Sunbin.

"Channie..." Seru Sunbin dengan suara manja.

Aku menatap Sunbin tidak percaya. Dasar hyena bermuka dua! Bisa-bisanya dia mengubah suara dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!!" Chanyeol memperingatkan ketika Sunbin akan meletakkan tangannya di lengan cowok itu.

Gerakan Sunbin langsung berhenti seketika. Dia terbengong-bengong karena dibentak Chanyeol. Nyaris saja aku tertawa melihat itu.

Chanyeol melirik ku sekilas, lalu segera berjalan melewatiku. Sunbin mengikutinya. Aku lega dengan kepergian dua orang menyebalkan itu. Tapi rasa legaku hanya bertahan sebentar. Aku teringat ancaman Chanyeol tadi. Apa dia benar-benar akan mengawasiku?

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jika chanyeol memang mengawasi ku, Sehun tidak boleh menjemputku nanti. Aku pun langsung mengeluarkan ponsel ku dari saku celana untuk menelpon Sehun.

"Ya?" Jawab Sehun pada dering kelima.

"Hun! kau yang menjemput ku nanti?"

"gak!" Jawabnya.

Seketika aku lega. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya meskipun Chanyeol mengawasi ku nanti.

"Kai yang jemput kamu nanti" lanjut sehun.

"Apa? gak! Batalkan itu! Jangan sampai dia-"

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku sibuk" potong Sehun. "Udah ya" dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku lagi, dia langsung menutup telpon.

Huaaa... Kenapa ditutup? Dengan panik aku berusaha menelpon Sehun lagi, dan dia sudah mematikan ponselnya. Dasar Sehun keparat! Kenapa disaat sepenting ini dia justru mematikan ponsel nya?!

Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tau nomor Kai atau teman Sehun lainnya. Tidak ada cara untuk memperingatkan Kai agar tidak menjemputku.

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sepanjang sisa pelajaran. Sebentar-bentar aku menelpon Sehun untuk mengecek apakah dia sudah menyalakan ponselnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Saat tiba waktu pulang, aku menunggu di tempat aku biasa dijemput dengan perasaan gelisah luar biasa. Aku mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, melihat apakah Chanyeol atau salah satu anggota gengnya mengawasiku. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin tadi dia hanya menggertak.

Ketika Kai akhirnya datang, aku langsung terburu-buru memakai helm. Aku baru saja akan naik keatas motor ketika tiba-tiba sebuah BMW metalik merah berhenti didekat kami. Pintu pengemudi terbuka dan kulihat Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari mobil itu.

Mendadak tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku tidak bergerak meski yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah melompat ke motor dan berteriak menyuruh Kai untuk memacu motornya. Namun, Kai pun tampak sama terkejutnya dengan ku. Dia pasti tak menyangka kami akan ketahuan.

Ini benar-benar gawat! Bukan hanya Chanyeol mengetahui kebohongan ku, tapi justru dia sendiri yang memergoki ku.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis kearah ku. "Jadi kamu benar-benar tidak kenal Kai ya abaekhyun?" Sindirnya.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Untung aku dibebaskan dari keharusan menjawab karena Kai sudah bersuara.

"Park Chanyeol!" Ujarnya dingin.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar Kai berbicara dengan suara sedingin itu. Sama sekali tidak ada senyuman diwajahnya. Dia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh kebencian yang tampak begitu jelas.

Chanyeol menatap Kai balik dengan tatapan setajam laser. Atmosfer disekitar kami mendadak mencekam. Aku berdiri dengan canggung diantara mereka, sementara mereka tampak sedang berencana untuk saling membunuh.

-TBC-


	2. dua

"BAD"

lexabyun

CHANBAEK STORY

!BxB AREA!

.

.

summary'

"semua orang tau, SMA Xavier dan SMA Vilmerald merupakan musuh bebuyutan. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika adik dari ketua geng SMA Xavier justru bersekolah di SMA Vilmerald? inilah kisah Byun Baekhyun, seorang adik dari ketua geng Xavier yang berusaha bertahan hidup diantara persoalan pelik kakaknya dan sekolahnya".

..

..

WARNING!

CERITA INI DIAMBIL DARI NOVEL TERKENAL "BAD BOY" KARYA NATHALIA THEODORA.

HANYA SAJA AKU UBAH BEBERAPA HAL DEMI KESAMBUNGAN CERITA

.

.

Entah berapa lama Chanyeol dan Kai saling memelototi seperti itu.

Pandanganku berpindah-pindah antara mereka berdua. Aku takut mereka akan saling menyerang, sementara aku terjebak diantara mereka.

"Baek, cepat naik kemotor" kata Kai akhirnya. Suaranya penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

Aku langsung menurutinya. Aku berusaha tidak menatap Chanyeol ketika duduk diatas motor.

"Bagus! Cepat lindungi pacar mu itu.Aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatannya kalau dia ada didekatku!"

Aku ingin memprotes kata-kata Chanyeol yang sok tau itu. Seenaknya saja dia mengatakan jika aku pacar nya Kai. Aku kan masih straight! Aku juga menyukai wanita berdada besar dibanding sesuatu yang jelas-jelas aku juga memilikinya! Tapi karena Kai diam saja, aku pun jadi tidak berani buka mulut.

Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak bisa berkelahi. Badan ku yang bisa tergolong mungil begini mana bisa bertarung melawan sosok besar seperti Chanyeol.

"Karena sekarang ada Baekhyun, aku akan mengalah! Tapi lain kali aku bakal beri kau pelajaran Park!" Kata Kai tak santai.

"Silahkan saja!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah santai. Lalu berbalik. Sebelum masuk kemobil, dia menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan kami tatapan merendahkan. Kai membiarkan mobil itu menderu terlebih dahulu.

"Salah satu geng Chanyeol melihat kamu mengantarkan aku tadi pagi kak, aku ingin memperingatin kakak tapi aku gak bisa ngehubungin kakak, karna aku gak punya nomor kakak, dan lagi Sehun mematikan ponselnya"

"Gak papa" kata Kai. Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi bisa kupastikan jika dia tengah tersenyum. "Pegangan erat-erat baek, aku akan membawamu ke tempat Sehun"

Aku tidak sempat bertanya kepada Kai kenapa ia ingin membawaku kepada Sehun karena dia sudah memacu motor dengan cepat. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, dia menghentikan motor didepan sebuah tempat bermain billiar.

Aku turun dari motor dan mengikuti Kai masuk. Asap rokok yang menyesakkan segera menyambutku. Membuatku terbatuk-batuk. Aku benci asap rokok.

Kai mengarahkan ku ke meja billiar paling ujung, kulihat Sehun disana dengan beberapa anggota gengnya. Aku mencibir. Jadi itu yang dia bilang sibuk? Dia malah asyik bermain billiar seperti itu.

Anggota geng sehun langsung memberikan tatapan penuh cinta begitu melihatku, ayolah aku ini cowok asal mereka tahu.

Aku melihat ada mumi duduk disalah satu bangku, tidak jauh dari meja billiar. Setelah kulihat baik-baik ternyata dia bukan mumi, melainkan anggota geng Sehun yang tubuhnya terlilit perban. Sepertinya dia yang tadi pagi diurus oleh Sehun.

Aku mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepada Sehun. Kugelengkan kepala tanda tak setuju ketika melihat rokok yang tengah dihisapnya. Segera kudekati dia dan kuambil rokok itu, kemudian ku buang ke asbak. Sehun bahkan tak sempat memprotes dan ia hanya menatapku heran.

"ngapain kamu kesini?"

"kau bilang lagi sibuk! Kenapa kau malah main billiar disini?"

"Urusanku sudah selesai"

"kau bolos sekolah ya tadi?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menoleh kearah Kai meminta jawaban.

"Ngapain kau bawa adekku kesini?"

"Chanyeol tadi melihatku bareng Baekhyun"

Ekspresi Sehun langsung berubah. Otot-otot diwajah datarnya menjadi kaku.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol maksud kau?" ulangnya.

"Ya" jawab Kai.

Sehun langsung membanting stik billiar yang sedang dipakainya. "Bego! Kenapa kau bisa jengah begitu?" umpatnya.

Aku kasihan melihat Kai, Sehun mah kalau udah marah emang gitu. Emang seenak udel doang.

"aku minta maaf" sesal Kai.

"Kak Kai gak salah kok, dia mengantar jemput aku ditempat biasa. Tapi mungkin kali ini kami lagi sial doang"

Sialnya Sehun malah mengabaikanku. "Trus Chanyeol bilang apa?"

"Dia ngira aku dan Baekhyun pacaran"

Kenapa harus pake bahas itu segala sih?

Sehun tampak berpikir keras. Dia mulai mondar mandir dengan kening berkerut. Ketika berhenti dia mengamatiku dan Kai secara bergantian.

"Oke, itu bagus. Mulai sekarang kalian pacaran aja"

"Apa!" seruku dan Kai bersamaan.

"Jangan teriak begitu! Suara kau itu lebih cempreng dibanding cewek!"

"Sehun! kau ini gila ya! aku dan kak Kai kan sama-sama cowok! Dan lagi aku straigh!"

"Ayolah baek, akan lebih aman kalau Chanyeol ngira kau itu emang pacaran sama Kai. Dan lagi apa salahnya pacaran sama Kai? Lagian kan tubuh mu mungil mungil seperti cewek!"

"bos benar baek, justru lebih bahaya jika Chanyeol taunya kamu adiknya bos" ucap salah seorang teman Sehun lainnya

"Pokoknya aku gak mau! aku marah!"

*

Keesokan paginya, Kai menurunkanku di depan gerbang sekolah. Karena kini kami berpura-pura memiliki hubungan, dia juga yang bertugas mengantar jemputku kesekolah setiap hari. Sikap kami pun kini menjadi canggung. Dan tentu saja ini semua gara-gara Sehun keparat itu!

Sehun berbohong kepada papa dan mama jika aku berpacaran dengan Kai, dia sengaja mengatakan itu agar papa dan mama tidak curiga kenapa aku tidak berangkat bersamanya. Yang sayangnya malah disetujui oleh papa dan mama.

Kai berdeham. "Kek nya kita harus tukeran nomor hp deh baek"

Aku pun mengangguk saja, lalu memberikan nomor ponsel ku.

"Kamu bisa menelponku kalau chanyeol mengganggu mu" katanya.

Aku mengangguk saja.

"Sorry, aku jadi ngerepotin kakak. Ini semua gara-gara Sehun"

"Gak masalah, udah kamu masuk sana belajar yang rajin"

Aku pun masuk dengan sedikit mengendap-endap. Mataku bergerak gelisah memandang keseluruh ruangan. Aku takut jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dan melihatku.

Dan untungnya Chanyeol memang tidak ada. Aku pun berjalan menuju kelas ku dengan sedikit santai. Tapi. Tunggu! Bukan kah itu Jongdae? Benar, itu memang Jongdae yang tengah bersandar didepan pintu kelasku. Dia pasti disuruh Chanyeol untuk menunggu ku.

Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Pelan-pelan aku berbalik dan segera menjauh menuju toilet wanita. Dan untung saja sepi. Karena jika ramai, aku bisa saja langsung di serang masal oleh mereka. Dia tak akan masuk kedalam toilet wanita kan?

Nah sekarang aku sudah berada disini. Lalu apa? Masih ada sekitar lima belas menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Masa aku harus menunggu selama itu?

"Baekhyun" mendadak terdengar suara Chanyeol. Loh? Kok suara nya dekat sekali? Apa jangan-jangan dia tau jika aku bersembunyi didalam toilet?

Sial! Ternyata aku juga tak aman berada disini. Jongdae pasti tadi melihatku dan melaporkan nya kepada Chanyeol. Atau justru Chanyeol sendiri yang melihatku? Aku tidak menyangka jika dia tak segan untuk masuk kedalam toilet cewek. Ya walaupun aku juga sih.

"Keluar sekarang juga atau aku dobrak pintunya!" ancam nya.

Aku mendesah kalah. Akhirnya kubuka pintu bilik, tubuh Chanyeol tampak menjulang dihadapanku. Dia menatapku dengan menyeringai.

"Berusaha sembunyi heh? Ditoilet wanita pula?"

"Gak kok, aku kan pengen pipis. Lagian toilet cowok tadi penuh" kilahku.

"Jadi, ternyata kamu beneran pacaran ya sama Kai?"

Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Dasar penghianat! Berani-beraninya kamu pacaran dengan musuh"

Aku tetap diam, meskipun mulutku sudah gatal ingin membalasnya.

"Telpon dia, bilang ke dia kalau kamu mau nemuin dia di cafe firelight jam lima nanti!"

"Untuk apa aku ngelakuin nya!"

"Lakuin aja!"

"Gak ah! Pasti kak Chanyeol mau mukulin kak Kai kan? Gak mau"

"Kapan-kapan aja aku mukulin dia. Sekarang kamu telpon dia!"

"aku gak bawa hp"

Mendadak Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, menekan beberapa tombol lalu diam sambil menatapku. Mulanya aku tidak mengerti ,tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar EXO tengah bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam tasku.

Aah.. Itu bunyi ponselku! Jadi dia menelponku? Dari mana dia tau nomor ponsel ku?

"Nah itu kamu bawa!" ujarnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Kenapa EXO harus menghianatiku seperti ini? Kenapa? Dengan berat hati, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam tas.

"Telpon dia dan pasang loudspeaker" perintahnya.

Aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, aku pun terpaksa menelpon nya dengan menggumamkan mantra didalam hati agar Kai tak mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" sial, kenapa diangkat sih?

"Uhm kak, kamu nanti tidak usah jemput aku ya"

"Kenapa?"

"kakak temuin aku di cafe firelight aja jam lima nanti, ada yang mau aku omongin"

Please tolak! Bilang gak bisa kek! Ujarku didalam hati.

"Oke, aku akan menemui mu nanti"

Sial. Lagi-lagi permintaan ku tertolak.

Huh, aku jadi merasa tak enak hati kepada Kai.

Mendadak Chanyeol mengambil ponsel ku.

"Hei! Kenapa kakak malah ngambil hp ku?" protesku.

"aku gak mau ambil resiko. kamu pasti bakalan ngehubungin dia lagi nanti! Dan jangan coba-coba pakai hp teman kamu! Karena aku bakal tau"

"Gak kok, gak bakalan aku hubungin. Puas kak?" ujarku lemas, lagipula aku tidak hapal nomor Kai.

"Ah, dan satu lagi! Pulang sekolah nanti kamu harus ikut aku ke cafe firelight dan jangan mencoba buat melarikan diri, atau pacarmu yang bakal kena batunya. Ngerti!"

Aku mengangguk pasrah.

*

"kamu kemana aja sih baek?" Bisi Luhan ketika aku baru duduk disebelahnya. Gara-gara Chanyeol, aku jadi terlambat masuk kelas. Bu Taeyeon bahkan sudah asyik bercuap-cuap tentang sejarah didepan kelas.

"aku ditahan kak Chanyeol di toilet"

"Kok bisa?"

"Tadi aku lagi sembunyi ditoilet, habisnya aku lihat kak Jongdae didepan kelas kita. kamu lihat juga gak?"

Luhan mengangguk, "kak Jongdae bahkan masuk kekelas kita dan nanyain nomor telpon kamu baek"

"Pantes aja si kak Chanyeol punya nomor telpon ku" tanpa sadar aku meninggikan suara. Sehingga bu Taeyeon memberikanku pelototan tajam. Aku pun langsung memasang tampang malaikat.

"Kok kamu mau aja sih han ngasih nomor aku ke mereka?"

"Ya maaf baek, aku kan gak mungkin bohong dengan bilang kalau aku gak punya nomor hp kamu"

"Ya tapi karna kamu, aku jadi gak bisa bohong kalau aku gak bawa hp"

"Emangnya kenapa kamu mesti bohong?"

"Dia nyuruh aku buat nelpon kak Kai supaya kak Kai datang ke cafe firelight jam lima nanti. aku kan takut kalau misalnya dia mau berbuat sesuatu ke kak Kai. Apalagi dia taunya aku pacaran sama kak Kai"

"Apa? Sejak kapan kamu pacaran sama kak Kai, Baek?? kok kamu gak pernah cerita?"

sebuah penghapus papan tulis tampak melayang kearah kami berdua,

"Sekali lagi saya mendengar kamu dan Baekhyun ribut, saya keluarkan kalian dari kelas" tentu saja bu Taeyon lah pelaku nya.

Aku dan Luhan pun langsung menunduk dan pura-pura bertobat. Kami pun kembali melanjutkan mari berbisik-bisik ketika bu Taeyeon tak lagi memperdulikan kami.

"aku gak pacaran sama kak Kai! Itu semua cuma salah paham. Dan sialnya Sehun si abang sialan itu malah menyuruhku buat pacaran beneran sama kak Kai"

"aku sih setuju setuju aja sama kak Sehun"

"kamu mah emang selalu setuju apa pun yang dikatakan sama Sehun"

"Iya dong, aku kan harus selalu mendukung calon yayang ku itu"

"Dih, geli deh han dengarnya"

"Yee geli kenapa? Lagian ya Baek, kamu itu harus bisa merelakan kak Sehun buat aku. Dan aku gak bakalan nyerah sebelum dapetin kak Sehun"

"kamu kok mau sih sama dia? Dia playboy loh han"

"aku gak perduli, siapa tau aku bisa ngubah dia buat jadi cowok yang lebih setia"

Aku hanya memandang luhan sebal, apa sih yang ia lihat dari Sehun?

"Jadi, sekarang kamu pulang bareng kak Kai dong Baek?"

"Iya"

"Yahh... aku gak bisa liat kak Sehun lagi dong"

"Sayang banget ya"

"Tapi kamu tenang aja baek, aku bakalan lebih sering main kerumah mu"

"Kayak selama ini kamu kurang sering aja main kerumah ku han"

Kami berdua cekikikan dan baru berhenti ketika mendengar suara menggelegar bu Taeyeon. Sepertinya kesabaran beliau sudah habis.

"Baekhyun, Luhan! Segera tinggalkan kelas saya!"

Aku dan Luhan pun menurut, kami keluar dengan lesu. Seakan-akan menyesali perbuatan kami, padahal ketika berada diluar kami kembali cekikikan.

Aku tak ingat lagi masalahku dengan Chanyeol sampai jam pulang sekolah tiba. Namun, sialnya aku harus teringat begitu melihat Jongdae yang sudah menunggu didepan kelas. Dan tanpa perikemanusiaan Jongdae langsung memisahkan ku dengan Luhan.

Ia pun membawa ku kehadapan mobil Chanyeol.

"Bos, ini Baekhyun nya" ujarnya.

"Masuk!"

Aku pun masuk ke mobil, setelah Jongdae menutup pintu mobil. Chanyeol pun langsung menancap gas meninggalkan Jongdae ditempat parkir.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam sesekali diiringi oleh suara musik. Aku meliriknya sesekali, karena jika boleh jujur profilnya saat membawa mobil sangatlah keren. Jika saja aku belok, mungkin aku sudah menyukainya. Untung aku straigh.

"Kenapa ngelihatin aku kayak begitu?"

"Gak! Siapa yang ngeliatin kakak? aku cuma ngeliatin pandangan diluar jendela kok"

"Dan kamu kira aku percaya gitu? Pasti otak licik mu lagi merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

"Yang licik itu kakak. Kan kakak yang nyuruh aku nelpon kak Kai buat ke cafe"

"Jadi, kamu mengkhawatirin pacar mu ya? Tenang aja aku gak bakalan nge apa-apain dia kok"

Iya, semoga saja tidak.

Setelah sampai di cafe firelight, Chanyeol memimpinku kesalah satu meja yang terletak disebelah jendela.

"Masih ada satu jam sebelum jam lima, kita makan dulu. kamu mau makan apa?"

Wah.. Apa dia mau mentrakrirku? Kalau benar begitu pasti ada alasan dibalik kebaikannya. aku tak akan terjebak.

Tapi aku lapar sekali. Kalau sudah menyangkut makanan rasanya perut ku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Mungkin aku pesan jus saja untuk menunda lapar.

"aku gak mau makan, tapi pesanin jus strawberri satu" kataku sambil mengabaikan perutku yang tengah mendemo meminta makan.

Chanyeol memanggil pelayan dan memesankan jus strawberri ku berserta beef tenderloin steak dan coca-cola untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mmm kak Chanyeol, kapan kakak ngembaliin hp aku?" Tanya ku ketika ia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ntar, kalau Kai udah nyampe"

Aku menunggu dengan bosan. Pesanan kami datang dan harus ku akui aku tengah menyesal karena tidak memesan makanan saja tadi. Rasanya menderita sekali. Mana bisa aku tahan kenyang hanya dengan meminum jus ini.

Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan air liur yang nyaris menetes ketika Chanyeol mulai memotong steaknya.

Tangan gue bergerak sendiri menuju steak nya, namun tangan ku dipukul pelan oleh chanyeol sehingga gue pun kembali sadar.

"Jangan pernah nyentuh makanan di piring ku!" Ujar nya penuh penekanan.

"Sorry kak, tangan aku refleks"

"Ya makanya jangan jaim, kalau lapar ya makan!" aku hanya mendengus dengan sebal.

Hingga ucapan Chanyeol membuatku menatapnya heran.

"Bagus! Itu pacar mu datang"

Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kai yang menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" tanya Kai dingin sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum senang dihadapanku.

"Kejutan bukan? Pacar kau ini sebenarnya gak mau ketemuan sama kau, karna dia cuma melakukan apa yang aku suruh"

Aku memberikan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Kai. Tapi fokusnya sudah kembali menatap Chanyeol bengis.

"Ngapain kau menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku mau nunjukin ke kau kalau dia sangat nurut sama aku. Jadi aku bisa menguasai dia dengan mudah!"

Sembarangan saja jika dia bicara! Menguasai apa?! Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Salah sendiri kau pacaran dengan anak sekolahku! Jadi kau tidak boleh memprotes apapun yang aku lakuin ke dia!"

"Jangan macam-macam Park!"

"kau yang jangan macam-macam sama aku Kim! Sedikit aja kau melakukan hal yang gak menyenangkan, pacar kau ini yang bakal menanggung akibatnya"

Jadi ini alasan Chanyeol nyuruh aku buat nelpon Kai? Selain menunjukkan otoriter nya, dia pengen nge gunain aku buat ngancem Kai. Pantas aja aku bilang dia ini licik. Dia memang pandai bermain kotor.

"Sekarang aku mau kau balik badan dan pergi dari sini. Karna aku mau melanjutkan kencanku dengan pacar kau ini"

Ekspresi Kai mengeras. "aku yang bakalan nganter Baekhyun pulang!" dia meraih tanganku tapi aku tidak bisa mengikutinya karena Chanyeol juga menahan tanganku.

Aku takut jika Chanyeol dan Kai tidak mau saling mengalah dan justru membuat tanganku hingga putus. Hiii

Chanyeol memelototi Kai, "kau gak denger? aku bilang jangan ganggu kencanku dan pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

Melihat kengototan mereka aku jadi takut sendiri. Jadi, dengan berat hati aku melepaskan tangan Kai.

"Gapapa kak Kai, aku pulang sama Chanyeol aja nanti"

Kai menatap ku dengan tatapan tak percaya, kecewa dan bingung.

"Tapi Baek, dia kan gak bisa-" ujarnya berhenti, tapi aku tau apa yang ingin dia sampaikan karena Chanyeol tidak boleh mengantarku pulang karena ia tidak boleh tau jika aku serumah dengan Sehun.

"aku bisa beresin itu nanti" janjiku.

Kai tampak masih keberatan, namun ia terpaksa mengalah.

"aku akan pergi! Jadi lepasin tangan kau!" katanya pada Chanyeol.

"Iya iya, ini udah aku lepas! Gih sono pergi!" kata Chanyeol.

Kai terpaksa menurut. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Melihat punggungnya yang menjauh membuatku ingin mengejarnya. Sebenarnya aku lebih baik pulang dengan Kai, tapi Chanyeol pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kak, aku mau pulang sekarang. Kakak gak perlu nganterin aku. aku bisa pulang sendiri" putusku.

"aku kan udah bilang buat nganterin kamu, sekarang kamu duduk manis disitu dan tungguin aku makan" katanya.

"Kakak tenang aja, ntar aku bakalan bilang kak Kai kok kalau kakak udah nganterin aku"

"Duduk Byun" tegasnya. Omongan nya jelas sekali tidak bisa dibantah.

Aku pun membanting bokongku kembali duduk dibangku.

Dimobil aku mengarahkan nya menuju rumah Luhan. Aku akan mengaku-ngaku jika rumah Luhan adalah rumah ku. Semoga saja Luhan tidak tiba-tiba keluar dan menanyakan kenapa aku bisa berada di depan rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Luhan, Chanyeol langsung memberikan ponselku kembali.

"kamu ingat ya Byun, aku bakalan ngebuat kamu menyesal karena telah bepacaran dengan Kai!" ujarnya, setelah itu langsung menutup kaca mobilnya dan segera menderu pergi.

-TBC-


	3. tiga

"BAD"

lexabyun

CHANBAEK STORY

!BxB AREA!

.

.

summary'

"semua orang tau, SMA Xavier dan SMA Vilmerald merupakan musuh bebuyutan. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika adik dari ketua geng SMA Xavier justru bersekolah di SMA Vilmerald? inilah kisah Byun Baekhyun, seorang adik dari ketua geng Xavier yang berusaha bertahan hidup diantara persoalan pelik kakaknya dan sekolahnya".

..

..

WARNING!

CERITA INI DIAMBIL DARI NOVEL TERKENAL "BAD BOY" KARYA NATHALIA THEODORA.

HANYA SAJA AKU UBAH BEBERAPA HAL DEMI KESAMBUNGAN CERITA

..

..

Ancaman Chanyeol sedikit membuat ku keder, pasalnya ia tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Tapi bagaiman caranya ia membuat ku menyesal? Bahkan disaat aku tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengan Kai. Apa dia akan terus menggunakanku sebagai tamengnya setiap kali dia berhadapan dengan Kai?

Luhan membukakan pintu gerbang setelah aku memencet bel. Dia mengundangku masuk meskipun kebingungan melihat ku datang. Aku harus menjelaskan kepadanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kak Chanyeol gunain aku sebagai ancaman buat kak Kai, makanya aku terpaksa kesini karna dia ngotot pengen nganterin aku pulang" kataku ketika kami telah berada diruang tamu.

"Emang nya dia tau rumah kak Sehun?"

"Ntah, tapi lebih baik aku berjaga-jaga"

Adik Luhan, yang bernama Mark tiba-tiba turun dari tangga. Dia hanya setahun lebih muda dibanding kami, tapi wajahnya masih imut seperti bayi. Dan kami sangat suka mengganggunya.

"Eh Baek, kamu mau pulang sekarang?"

"Kenapa? kamu mau ngusir aku han?"

"Bukaann. Kalau kamu mau pulang, biar aku anter. Kasihan kalau kamu pulang sendiri"

"Bilang aja supaya kamu bisa ketemu Sehun"

"Hehehe tau aja sih"

"Dih, pake bilang kasihan sama aku lagi"

"Hehehe aku emang kasihan kok, tapi kak Sehun ada dirumah kan sekarang?"

"Mana aku tau, tuh anak kan suka kelayapan gak ingat waktu"

"Semoga dia ada dirumah. Ayo baek aku anter kamu pulang"

"Ogah ah, aku mau istirahat dulu"

"Istirahat dirumah kamu aja sana. Eh Mark kakak nganterin Baekhyun dulu ya"

Mark tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya, "lama gak?"

"Tergantung ada atau gak nya kak Sehun" jawab Luhan menarik tanganku buat segera pergi.

Luhan menyerahkan helm nya kepada ku, kami pun naik keatas motor loncin GP300 berwarna putihnya.

Betapa senangnya Luhan ketika melihat mobil Sehun terparkir didepan rumah. Ia menghentikan motornya disamping mobil. Aku membukakan pintu dan mengajak nya masuk.

Mungkin ini memang hari keberuntungan Luhan. Kami baru tiba diruang keluarga ketika Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya berbalut handuk dan tentunya bertelanjang dada. tentunya tak ada reaksi besar dari Sehun, dia hanya mengedikkan kepala nya sambil menyapa Luhan ramah, "hai lu".

sayangnya saat ini Luhan tidak dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan untuk menjawab ujaran Sehun, karena dirinya asik terbengong ria. bahkan aku yakin, kodok pun bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya saat ini. aku menaikkan dagu Luhan agar mulutnya tertutup, sentuhanku membuatnya tersadar, aku menggeleng -geleng ketika ia menoleh.

"kamu itu malu-maluin banget sih" omel ku

"Baek, itu tadi beneran bukan mimpi kan? kak Sehun gak pakai baju dan menyapa ku?"

oke, ternyata Luhan sudah positif gila. aku segera mengajak nya kekamar sebelum ia bertambah gila. dan benar saja, ia langsung memekik senang sambil melompat-lompat ria diatas kasurku.

"ssttt.. lu! janganberisik! Ntar kalau Sehun dengar gimana?"

Dia tidak memedulikanku. "Kak Sehun seksi banget" desahnya. Aku bergidik. "Seksi" memang kata yang sering digunakan cewek-cewek untuk menggambarkan sosok Sehun, tapi ketika kau mendengarnya dari seorang cowok. Percayalah, itu akan terasa menggelikan.

Luhan bertemu Sehun saat kami masih kelas tujuh. Saat itu aku pertama kali membawanya kerumah. Dan Luhan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun malangnya hingga saat ini Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa tertariknya. Atau bahkan sedar tanda-tanda jika ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Luhan. tentu saja karena aku tau jika Sehun juga masih stright.

Ketika Luhan mendengar suara mobil Sehun dinyalakan, dia bertanya "kak Sehun mau kemana?"

"Gak tau, mungkin mau nge-gym"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Dia memang harus mempertahankan keseksiannya" katanya lagi-lagi membuatku bergidik.

"Ya udah deh, aku mau pulang dulu. Kasihan Mark dirumah sendirian" sekarang giliran Mark yang dikasihaninya, aku melemparkan bantal kemuka nya karena gemas. "Giliran Sehun pergi, kamu langsung buru-buru mau pulang"

"Ya gimana ya Baek, habisnya kalau gak ada kak Sehun gak seru"

Aku mengantarnya kembali ke pintu gerbang. Dia naik ke motornya dan melambaikan tangan. Ketika aku masuk kedalam kamar, EXO tengah bernyanyi indah didalam ponselku. Aku segera mengambil ponselku, dan kulihat nama Kai disana.

"Baekhyun?" serunya begitu aku mengangkat telepon. "Kamu dimana?"

"aku udah dirumah kok" jawabku.

"Chanyeol gak ngapa-ngapain kamu kan?"

"Tenang, dia gak ngapa-ngapain aku kok. Dan lagi dia gak tau kalau aku dan Sehun serumah, soalnya tadi aku minta anterin ke rumahnya Luhan"

"Jadi, dia ngira kalau rumah Luhan itu rumah kamu?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Ide kamu bagus, dan pastikan jika Luhan tau masalah itu. Jadi kalau sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol datang dia bisa mempersiapkannya"

"Iya, aku udah ceritain semuanya ke luhan kok kak. Oh iya, kak Kai. aku minta maaf ya karna udah nyuruh kakak datang ke cafe firelight tadi. aku terpaksa"

"Gak usah dipikirin, aku ngerti kok kamu dipaksa Chanyeol"

"Dia itu benar-benar nyebelin"

"Haha aku juga tau, sudah lama aku memendam rasa kesal ku kepadanya"

Kami berbicara selama beberapa menit setelahnya, lalu aku pun menutup telpon nya. Karna perut ku sudah sangat keroncongan. Segera kutinggalkan kamar untuk berburu makanan didapur.

*

Aku berpamitan pada Kai dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mula nya aku mengira jika aku sudah terbebas dari gangguan Chanyeol. Tapi aku sadar dugaan itu salah ketika ku lihat Chanyeol sedang duduk dibangku panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang. Lagaknya seolah-olah dialah pemilik sekolah ini.

Dia memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. Sambil berpikir apa lagi yang di inginkannya, aku pun berjalan kearahnya. Dia segera berdiri ketika aku sampai dihadapannya dan melemparkan tas kepadaku.

"Bawain tas ku kekelas" katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Aku hanya bisa bengong karena tiba-tiba ditimpuk tas. Apa-apaan sih dia? Kenapa seenaknya menyuruh ku membawakan tasnya?

"Cepat jalan, atau kamu mau aku tinju dulu?"

Cih, ancaman basi. Aku memelototkan mataku sambil berjalan.

"Heh, kamu melototin aku ya?!"

Ya jelas aku memelototinya, masih pake nanya! Tapi kalau aku mengakuinya sama saja jika aku mencari mati bukan?

"Gak kok, mata aku kelilipan" ujarku ketus. Tak ada lagi panggilan 'kak' untuknya. Bodo amat jika ia menganggap ku tidak sopan kepada kakak kelas.

"Mana ada orang yang kelilipan matanya melotot begitu!"

"Ada, itu buktinya aku"

"Channie!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara genit Sunbin. Cewek itu muncul dari antah berantah dan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Awas tangan kau!" kata chanyeol memperingati sebelum Sunbin menyentuhnya. "Sentuh aku sedikit aja, aku lempar kau sampai ke kelas"

Untuk hal ini aku setuju, aku bahkan dengan sukarela mau membantu chanyeol melakukannya. Tapi yang namanya Sunbin tak lah mudah menyerah, dia memang tak menyentuh Chanyeol. Namun mulut nya tetap saja menyerocos.

"Channie udah sarapan? Mau sandwich gak? aku buat sendiri loh" kata Sunbin dengan senyum semanis madu.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyahut, sepertinya ia berusaha menulikan telinganya dari kata-kata Sunbin. Aku saja bisa melihat jika dia merasa terganggu. Tapi kenapa Sunbin sendiri tidak menyadarinya?

Diluar masalah Sunbin, aku lebih memilih meratapi nasibku yang malang. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja melemparkan tas chanyeol kekelasnya, tapi aku belum sanggup jika masa SMA ku akan dipenuhi dengan bullyan. Ugh.. Padahal disaat seperti ini juga bisa dinamakan bully.

Sesampainya dikelas XII ips 1, aku menyerahkan tasnya kembali. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bersiaplah Byun, ini masih awal penderitaan mu"

Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tak sempat bertanya karena ia keburu mengusirku. Aku keluar dari kelas Chanyeol tanpa menyadari jika Sunbin mengikuti ku.

"Kasihan banget sih kau baek, makanya jangan cari-cari masalah sama bos. Tapi kau tenang aja, aku bakalan nge bantu Chanyeol buat membalas kau"

Aku bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengacuhkan sunbin, ku langkah kan kaki ku secepat mungkin. Membiarkan nya meraung-raung karna ku acuhkan.

*

lagi,

Jongdae datang kekelas ku saat jam istirahat untuk menyampaikan jika Chanyeol menunggu ku dikantin. Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Padahal aku sudah sengaja tidak kekantin untuk menghindarinya.

Luhan memandangku penuh rasa iba. Ia memberiku semangat dengan sebuah tepukan dibahuku. Aku tersenyum lemah kepadanya dan dengan malas-malasan mengikuti jongdae ke kantin.

Chanyeol duduk dimeja paling besar dikantin, dengan seluruh anggota gengnya. Bangku yang berada dihadapannya kosong. Maka Jongdae menyuruhku untuk duduk disana.

Aku menunggu Chanyeol bicara, tapi dia malah menunjuk kearah meja. Aku menatap meja, namun kembali menatapnya.

Tidak mengerti.

"kamu liat meja ini kosong, kan?" tanya chanyeol dengan gaya songongnya. "aku mau kamu beliin aku dan seluruh geng ku makanan"

"semua?" ulangku dengan mata membesar.

"iyalah, semua"

Chanyeol lalu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompet dan melemparkan beberapa lembar uang kehadapanku. "kamu tenang aja, aku gak nyuruh kamu buat traktir kami kok" sahutnya setelah itu, jujur aja aku ogah dijadiin babu begini tapi demi Kai aku harus rela melakukannya. jika protes pun si licik Park ini akan mengancamku dengan membawa nama-nama Kai. aku pun mengambil uang itu dengan terpaksa seraya bertanya tentang apa yang harus ku pesan.

"aku mau nasi goreng, dan kamu harus tanya satu-persatu ke anggota geng ku tentang pesanan mereka. ah iya, jangan sampai salah pesan!" ujar Chanyeol menambah kekesalan dihatiku. aku berdiri menghampiri anggota lain, aku bahkan harus mencatat pesanan di ponsel ku agar tidak salah dan membuat ku repot dua kali. sialnya mereka bahkan ikut mengerjai ku dengan bergonta-ganti pesanan.

butuh waktu lumayan lama sampai meja ini dipenuhi oleh pesanan mereka. namun, setelah selesai Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengizinkan ku untuk pergi. dan ia memaksa ku untuk kembali duduk dihadapannya.

"kamu gak makan?"

"gak napsu"

"beneran? ntar kamu malah nyomot-nyomot makanan dipiring aku lagi"

sial! kenapa harus diingatkan sih? aku bahkan berusaha keras untuk melupakan perbuatan memalukan ku itu. dengan tidak sabar aku menanti bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi. tanpa pamit, aku pun menyelonong pergi menuju kelas ku.

"aku benci banget sama Park Caplang Chanyeol itu!" seruku kepada Luhan begitu aku sudah duduk disampingnya. "emangnya dia ngapain lagi sih Baek?" tanya Luhan penasaran. "dia jadiin aku pesuruh gengnya" jawabku kesal. "masak tadi dia nyuruh aku buat mesanin pesanan makanan mereka satu persatu? keterlaluan banget kan?"

"kenapa gak kamu tolak aja sih baek? atau kamu bilang ke kak Kai atau kak Sehun kek? dia pasti langsung membawa tank untuk menggilas Chanyeol begitu tau jika adiknya disuruh jadi babu begini"

aku menggeleng, "aku dan Kai itu dijadiin ancaman untuk satu sama lain oleh Park itu. sedangkan Sehun gak bisa berbuat apapun jika tidak ingin identitasku sebagai adiknya terbongkar. lagian kalau sampai aku ketahuan nasib ku pasti akan berakhir lebih parah" jawabku gusar.

"berarti kamu gak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti perintah Chanyeol?"

"ya begitulah"

"yang sabar ya baek, mungkin kak Chanyeol sengaja ngejadiin kamu buat contoh agar murid-murid lain tidak berani melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu" ujar Luhan menepuk pelan bahuku.

"emangnya sebelum ini gak ada ya anak Vilmerald yang pacaran atau berhubungan dengan anak Xavier?"

"setau aku sih gak ada, kalaupun ada mereka pasti sembunyi-sembunyi"

"padahal aku sama Kai gak beneran pacaran" gumamku.

"makanya, kenapa gak pacaran beneran aja? lagian kan kak Kai baik"

"kamu gila ya han? aku masih straigh lu! dan aku gak akan belok cuma karena masalah begini"

*

sesampainya dirumah ku, Kai tidak langsung pulang. dia bilang ingin bicara dengan ku. jadi aku mengundangnya masuk dan mempersilahkan nya duduk dibangku yang ada di teras.

"besok malam apa kamu ada waktu baek?" tanya nya

"emangnya kenapa kak?" aku balik bertanya, dapat aku lihat Kai yang tampak gugup. sebenarnya ada apa?

"aku mau ngajak kamu jalan, kalau kamu mau" katanya.

jalan? memangnya dalam rangka apa ya? aku hanya dapat bertanya dalam hati.

"aku nggak enak karena udah ngelibatin kamu dengan Chanyeol, jadi sebagai gantinya aku ingin mengajak kamu bersenang-senang"

ah karena itu, aku mengernyitkan kening heran. bukankah seharusnya bukan Kai yang bertanggung jawab? seharusnya Sehun lah yang bertanggung jawab akan semua masalah ini. tapi, aku tetap mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Kai. toh aku tidak memiliki kegiatan esok. kenapa tidak jika benar untuk bersenang-senang?

"tapi kak, kamu udah minta izin Sehun belum? ya kakak tau lah seberapa protektif nya dia"

"aku udah bilang kok, katanya terserah dikamu baek. kalau kamu mau, dia izinin"

wow sungguh hal yang luar biasa menurutku. biasanya Sehun sangat sulit membiarkan ku pergi berjalan-jalan dengan orang lain selain Luhan tentunya. hal itu pula yang membuatku hanya memiliki Luhan sebagai teman. mungkin karena Kai adalah satu-satunya kepercayaan Sehun kali ya?

"oke deh, karena Sehun setuju. aku mau" kataku. kelegaan terpancar diwajah Kai, bercampur dengan kebahagiaan ia pun tersenyum yang amat sangat lebar menurutku. "oke, besok malam aku akan menjemput kamu baek, jam tujuh" katanya sebelum pamit pulang kepada ku.

aku pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

*

pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh Kai sudah tiba dirumahku. dia sempat bertemu dengan papa dan mama untuk meminta izin. papa dan mama memang sudah mengenal kai sejak lama. jadi mereka merasa aman membiarkan ku pergi bersama Kai.

Kai mengajak ku ke mall, kami sempat berjalan-jalan sebentar kemudian melanjutkan bermain di game center. aku bahkan sering kali mengalahkan Kai dalam bermain game, aku rasa ia sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam bermain game.

setelah puas bermain pun, kami akhirnya memutuskan makan disalah satu tempat makan junk food terkenal k*c.

"kak, aku boleh nanya gak?" tanya ku memulai pembicaraan, Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "tanya aja"

"sebenarnya permusuhan antar SMA Vilmerald dan SMA xavier itu karena apa sih? apa cuma karena tradisi doang?" tanya ku karena jujur saja sudah lama aku penasaran akan hal itu.

"salah satunya itu, tapi Chanyeol memang mempunyai dendam pribadi terhadap Sehun"

oh, itu hal buruk untukku. ternyata ada alasan lain yang membuat mereka saling membenci.

"dendam pribadi yang seperti apa?" tanyaku. Kai tidak langsung menjawab. dia sepertinya ragu menceritakan hal itu kepada ku. tapi melihat wajah penasaranku sepertinya ia tak tega.

"Chanyeol punya adik, cowok. namanya Kyungsoo, dia seumuran dengan mu"

jadi Park itu memiliki adik yang seumuran dengan ku tapi dia masih memperlakukan seperti ini? dasar

"beberapa bulan yang lalu Sehun ketemu dengan Kyungsoo, mereka saling jatuh cinta dan pacaran"

aku benar-benar kaget, apa? Sehun pacaran dengan adik Chanyeol? cowok pula?

"Sehun pacaran dengan cowok?" pekik ku kaget, bahkan makanan dimulutku hampir saja muncrat.

"saat itu Sehun tidak tau jika Kyungsoo adalah adik Chanyeol, ketika tau sehun langsung mencampakkan Kyungsoo begitu saja sehingga Kyungsoo sakit hati karena dia benar-benar mencintai Sehun. dan lagi Kyungsoo itu sangat manis seperti mu baek".

dasar sehun itu! kenapa kejam sekali sih.

tapi tunggu, Kyungsoo manis? seperti ku?? hah yang benar saja

"Chanyeol benar-benar marah mengetahui hal itu, oleh karena itu permusuhan diantara dua geng ini semakin dalam"

kini aku tau alasan kuat kenapa sehun tidak ingin Chanyeol tau jika aku adalah adiknya. bukan tidak mungkin jika Chanyeol akan menggunakan ku sebagai alat balas dendam nya.

Kai pun mengantarkan ku pulang begitu makanan kami tandas. aku melihat mobil Sehun terparkir di carport setelah sampai dirumah. aku langsung masuk kerumah dan memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Sehun yang tengah asik berbaring sambil membaca komik.

aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk melepaskan headphone yang sedang ia pakai. ia menuruti ku dan menatapku dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita tentang kyungsoo kepada ku?"

bisa kulihat air wajah nya langsung berubah bete, dia berusaha memasang headphone nya kembali. namun aku menahannya

"jawab dulu dong!" paksa ku

"si Kai itu emang ember bocor!" dengus Sehun merutuki Kai yang ia yakini sebagai pelaku cerita ini

"aku yang maksa Kai buat cerita" kataku agar dia tidak menyalahkan Kai

"cerita itu udah basi, kamu gak perlu ungkit lagi"

"tapi kan aku belum tau, lagian kau tega banget sih langsung mencampakkan dia begitu aja"

"aku gak perduli dia cinta sama aku, aku cuma gak mau pacaran dengan adik musuh"

"ya makanya kalau mau pacaran itu liat dulu latar belakangnya! jangan main nyosor aja! mana cowok pula, sejak kapan sih kau belok begini?"

Sehun bertambah bete mendengar kata-kataku. dia mendorongku dengan kakinya hingga hampir membuat ku terjatuh dari ranjang.

"keluar sana!" usirnya. dia memasang headphone nya kembali dan melanjutkan kesibukannya membaca komik.

aku berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Sehun, kemudian memasuki kamarku sendiri. sambil membersihkan wajah, aku mulai memikirkan Chanyeol. dia memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk membenci Sehun, tapi tetap saja ia tidak berhak memperlakukan ku seperti itu. aku bertanya-tanya kapan ya dia berhenti mengganggu ku?

*

sudah hampir seminggu Chanyeol menjadikan ku pesuruhnya. setiap pagi aku membawakan tasnya, pada jam istirahat aku akan memesankan nya makanan berserta kesuluruh anggota gengnya.

ada kalanya sikap Chanyeol akan bertambah menyebalkan menjadi berkali-kali lipat, contohnya saja pada hari ini. cuaca sangat panas sehingga mempengaruhi mood nya.

"Baek, gerah nih. ambil kipas dong" perintahnya sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan tangannya.

"aku harus cari dimana?" dengus ku, Chanyeol menunjuk salah seorang gadis yang tampak tak jauh dari kami. gadis itu memegang sebuah kipas plastik ditanganya. dengan terpaksa pun aku menghampirinya. "Rene, boleh pinjam kipas kamu gak?" tanya ku kepada gadis bernama Irene itu. Irene menatap ku dengan sinis, "enak aja kau mau minjam-minjam kipas, gak liat apa aku lagi kepanasan?" aku pun berusahan menjelaskan kepadanya jika bukan aku lah yang menginginkannya.

"kak Chanyeol yang nyuruh aku kesini buat minjam kipas mu" tatapan Irene langsung berubah, ia melihat kearah Chanyeol untuk memastikan agar aku tidak berbohong. lalu ia menyerahkan kipas nya kepada ku "ambil aja"

wah, enak sekali ya jadi Chanyeol. hanya bermodalkan nama ia bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan. coba saja jika aku berkata jika aku yang ingin meminjamnya pasti aku sudah disiram dengan kuah bakso oleh Irene.

aku memperhatikan kipas yang kini tengah berada ditangan ku dengan seksama, bisa kulihat wajah EXO menghiasinya. wah jika begini aku akan menyimpan kipas ini untuk koleksi pribadiku, toh Irene sudah memberikannya.

aku pun kembali ke meja Chanyeol dan mengulurkan kipas itu kepadanya, dia tidak menerimanya dan hanya menatap ku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"kamu nggak mau?"

"kipasin lah, buat apa aku capek-capek ngipasin diri sendiri"

aku pun mulai mengipasi nya dengan setengah hati, uh kasihan sekali EXO harus mengipasi orang menyebalkan sepertinya.

"pakai tenaga dong, kamu cowok kan?"

ingin sekali aku menyumpahinya. tapi aku masih ingin hidup, jadi aku menelan kembali seluruh sumpah serapahku dan mengipasinya lebih kencang.

sejak saat itu aku sungguh malas menemuinya, aku pun memikirkan beberapa tempat untuk bersembunyi dari Chanyeol. tentu saja kelas bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. karena ia pasti meyuruh Jongdae untuk mendatangi ku. dan tentu saja aku tidak akan bersembunyi di toilet cewek lagi. selain merepotkan itu justru membuat ku malu.

pilihan ku akhirnya jatuh pada perpustakaan. suasana yang sepi cocok ku jadikan tempat persembunyian. lagi pula aku yakin geng Chanyeol alergi pada perpustakaan dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan menemukan ku disana.

jadi, pada salah satu jam istirahat aku memasuki perpustakaan dan menyelinap melewati Bu Hyolin- pustakawati sekolah yang lebih sering tidur daripada melaksanakan tugasnya. aku pun menuju bagian belakang perpustakaan.

ada beberapa meja disana. di meja yang paling kanan bertengger dua orang cowok kelas sepuluh yang tidak ku kenal. aku mendesah kecewa melihat mereka. padahal tadinya aku berharap perpustakaan tengah kosong. jadi aku bisa tidur-tiduran disini.

mereka melihat kearah ku dengan kaget, "eh ada kak Baekhyun" sapa salah satu dari mereka. ternyata aku cukup terkenal karena orang yang tidak ku ketahui namanya malah mengetahui namaku. lalu aku sadar jika mereka pasti mengenalku karena aku pesuruhnya Chanyeol.

"kok kakak gak bareng Chanyeol sih?" tanya cowok berambut kriting itu. aku memilih diam dan mencari meja yang kiranya aman untukku.

"kak Baekhyun, beliin kami makanan dong" seru cowok berkulit hitam satunya.

"iya nih kak, kami kelaparan" sambung si kriting.

aku memelototi mereka, apa tidak salah menyuruhku? memangnya pangkat mereka apa?

"beli sendiri" sahutku bete

"jangan gitu dong kak, masa cuma Chanyeol sih yang kakak layanin? kami kan juga mau punya pesuruh cantik seperti kakak!"

aku berusaha mati-matian menahan amarah, "cantik" katanya? yang benar saja! apa mereka buta?

"ayo cepat beli dong kak, ah beli yang mahal ya. sekali-kali boleh lah ditraktir kakak"

dilihat dari sikap menyebalkan mereka, aku heran kenapa mereka bukan geng Chanyeol.

"udah aku bilang, kalau kalian mau makan ya beli sendiri!" bentakku marah.

si kriting dan kulit hitam terdiam. mulanya aku mengira jika itu karena mereka takut akan bentakan ku. tapi ketika tatapan mereka justru terpaku kebelakangku, aku tahu tebakan ku salah. perlahan, aku berbali dan... ya, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri dibelakang ku dengan memasang tatapan membunuhnya kepada kedua cowok tadi.

-TBC-

author note

hai, sebelum nya aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah tertarik untuk mampir dan membaca cerita ini.

aku juga berterima kasih atas review, kritik dan saran kalian semua.

setelah membaca semua review aku pun memutuskan untuk merevisi cerita ini menjadi:

-cerita diubah menjadi cerita baku

-setiap awalan nama karakter aku beri huruf kapital

-aku akan update setiap hari minggu

hehehe, mungkin itu aja dulu ya. jika ada kritik dan saran jangan sungkan kasih tau aku ya :) karena kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu perkembangan cerita ini terutama kepada diri author sendiri.

sekali lagi, terima kasih

dan see you next chapter.


	4. empat

"BAD"

lexabyun

CHANBAEK STORY

!BxB AREA!

.

.

summary'

"semua orang tau, SMA Xavier dan SMA Vilmerald merupakan musuh bebuyutan. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika adik dari ketua geng SMA Xavier justru bersekolah di SMA Vilmerald? inilah kisah Byun Baekhyun, seorang adik dari ketua geng Xavier yang berusaha bertahan hidup diantara persoalan pelik kakaknya dan sekolahnya".

..

..

WARNING!

CERITA INI DIAMBIL DARI NOVEL TERKENAL "BAD BOY" KARYA NATHALIA THEODORA.

HANYA SAJA AKU UBAH BEBERAPA HAL DEMI KESAMBUNGAN CERITA

..

..

Chanyeol terlihat begitu menyeramkan. aku saja sampai takut, padahal dia tidak sedang marah kepadaku.

"berani-beraninya kalian mengganggu Baekhyun!" gertak Chanyeol dengan suara pelan namun berbahaya. "Ma- maaf kak" kata si rambut kriting ketakutan. "kami cuma bercanda kak" sambung si kulit hitam. "bercanda kalian kata? apa kalian pikir saya mengizinkan kalian untuk bercanda dan menggoda nya?!" balas Chanyeol.

si rambut kriting dan si kulit hitam semakin mengkeret, apalagi ketika Chanyeol mulai maju menghampiri mereka. Tinjunya hampir terangkat jika saja aku tak menahan tangannya. aku hanya tak ingin Chanyeol repot-repot mematahkan hidung mereka berdua.

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah ku, ah lebih tepat nya kearah tanganku yang menahan tangan nya. aku tau ia sangat tidak suka disentuh, bahkan Sunbin berkali-kali ia peringatkan. tapi aku tidak menarik tanganku, dan aneh nya dia bahkan tidak mencampakkan tanganku.

tatapan Chanyeol berpindah kemata ku, sial! kenapa ia ganteng seperti ini? ah tidak-tidak! aku masih normal!

aku segera melepaskan tanganku secara perlahan, karena sumpah aku mulai merasa tak nyaman ditatap sedekat ini oleh Chanyeol. dan dapat kulihat Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah si kriting dan si hitam.

"minta maaf sama Baekhyun!" perintahnya. si rambut kriting segera melakukannya dan berlalu pergi begitu Chanyeol melepaskannya.

kini Chanyeol beralih menatapku, "seharusnya kamu tidak membiarkan mereka mengganggu mu" nasihatnya.

"aku juga tidak mau diganggu kok. tapi tumben kakak perduli? bahkan kakak yang sering gangguin aku" kataku mendengus.

"itu beda! cuma aku yang boleh menganggu kamu, karena kamu milik aku!"

Apa? Miliknya, katanya? hah yang benar saja!

"aku bukan milik kakak!" kilahku.

"terserah, tapi aku menganggap nya begitu" balas Chanyeol acuh. huh yang benar saja?

"tapi kamu ngapain disini?" tanya nya begitu sadar jika kini kami tengah berada di perpustakaan.

"mau tidur, kakak sendiri ngapain kesini?" tentu saja aku berbohong. tidak mungkin kan kalau aku berkata jika ingin bersembunyi dari nya.

"tadi ada anggota geng ku yang melihat kamu masuk kesini, aku kira kamu mau sembunyi" wah, tebakan yang sangat tepat. memang sulit jika ingin melarikan diri dari Chanyeol. ada saja anggota gengnya yang berkeliaran dan menjadi mata-mata dadakan.

"tapi apa kamu benar-benar ingin tidur?" tanya Chanyeol seperti mulai curiga. "tentu saja, hanya saja tadi terganggu karena si kriting dan si kulit hitam tadi" dengus ku.

tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan mendadak melangkah maju hingga tubuhnya berada sangat dekat dengan ku. aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang harus kuakui sangat maskulin. dia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. tunggu, dia tidak berniat mencium ku kan? atau jangan-jangan dia sudah gila? apa dia lupa jika aku juga laki-laki sepertinya?

tapi kenapa justru aku menutup mataku? jangan bilang jika aku mengharapkan ia menciumku! oh tidak-tidak!

merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku membuka mataku dengan takut-takut. dapat kulihat Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapku dengan bingung.

"kamu kenapa tutup mata?" tanya nya heran.

aku tidak bisa menjawab, tapi malah berbalik bertanya "kakak sendiri ngapain dekat-dekat?"

"aku cuma mau mengambil benang di kemeja kamu, aneh aja ngeliat penampilan kamu berantakan begitu" jawabnya santai. oke kini aku mulai merasa malu karena telah menganggap nya ingin menciumku. tapi kenapa rasanya aneh?

"jangan bilang kamu mengira jika aku akan mencium mu?" tanya Chanyeol menebak, yang sialnya tepat sasaran lagi. apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol ini cenayang?

aku malu! daripada ia kembali bertanya aneh-aneh lagi, lebih baik aku melarikan diri dengan berlari secepatnya. tidak kuperdulikan seruannya, yang terpenting saat ini aku harus menjauh darinya dahulu.

aku berlari hingga kekelas, lalu duduk dengan tergesa disamping Luhan. aku menundukkan kepala dan memukul-mukulkan kening ke meja. Luhan sampai keheranan melihatku.

"kamu kenapa sih Baek?" tanya nya

"aku malu banget hannie" aduku

"malu kenapa? kak Chanyeol gangguin kamu lagi? kamu gagal sembunyi ya?"

"dia emang berhasil nemuin aku diperpus lu, tapi aku malu bukan karena itu"

"lalu"

"jadi, tadi kak Chanyeol nolongin aku dari dua cowok yang gangguin aku, terus tiba-tiba dia dekatin badannya ke aku. aku kira dia mau mencium ku, ya udah karena takut aku menutup mata. padahal dia cuma mau mengambil benang yang nyangkut di bajuku"

Luhan tampak ingin tertawa, namun berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahannya. "terus kak Chanyeol nya gimana?"

"dia tahu kalau aku megira jika ia ingin menciumku, makanya aku malu banget tadi dan langsung lari"

"tapi baek, kamu kok nutup mata sih? itu kan artinya kamu bersedia dicium kak Chanyeol"

"gak tau- aku gak tau!! kayaknya otakku sudah tidak beres deh hannie"

"ya udah baek, kalau kamu ketemu dia lagi pura-pura seperti biasa aja"

"ya tapi gimana hannie?"

"bersikap cuek seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa" saran Luhan.

entah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak. tapi sepertinya aku harus mencoba nya agar Chanyeol tidak menyadari betapa malu nya aku.

*

"baek, kita sudah sampai" suara Kai sayup-sayup masuk kependengaranku. sedari tadi aku melamun diatas motor. aku baru sadar motornya sudah berhenti didepan rumah.

aku turun dari motor. Kai memandangku bingung "kok tumben diam baek?" tanya nya perhatian. "gapapa kak" jawabku sekenanya.

namun seperti nya Kai tau jika aku berbohong. dia tersenyum lalu merapikan poni rambutku yang menutupi mataku. aku memandangnya bingung.

"kamu bisa cerita ke aku baek, aku pasti bisa bantu kamu sebisanya. dan lagi kamu itu gak jago berbohong" katanya.

aku mengeleng dengan sedikit tersenyum. "gapapa kok kak, aku bisa mengatasi nya" bohong! aku hanya malu jika menceritakannya.

segera aku pamit masuk sebelum Kai kembali bertanya.

malam nya saat waktu makan malam, hanya ada aku dan Sehun karena mama dan papa sedang pergi dinas diluar kota. aku mengaduk-aduk nasiku dengan tidak semangat. seperti nya hal itu cukup menarik perhatian Sehun sehingga ia menatap ku mendelik.

"nasinya dimakan, jangan cuma diputer begitu" ucapnya jengkel

"kenapa sih, lagian aku gak nafsu makan tau" gumamku

"kenapa? lagi diet? badan sekurus lidi begitu masih juga diet" tebak Sehun.

aku mendelik sebal, yang benar saja! aku ini tengah pusing memikirkan Chanyeol tau!

"hun!" panggilku, aku memutuskan untuk meminta sarannya. tapi tetap tidak membawa nama Chanyeol. bisa malu kuadrat aku. "pernah gak ada cewek yang salah paham sama kamu karna mengira kamu ingin menciumnya?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. "gak ada tuh. lagian kalau aku mau cium ya tinggal cium. kalau gak ya aku gak akan dekatin mereka, karena mereka itu seperti magnet yang selalu menempel kepadaku" sahutnya dengan narsisnya. ah aku jadi menyesal bertanya.

tapi tunggu, tadi Chanyeol mendekati ku duluan bukan? jadi tidak salah dong jika aku menganggap nya ingin mencium ku?

"tapi tunggu deh, kenapa kamu bertanya soal ciuman? apa ada cewek yang berniat mencium mu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, pandangan nya berubah menyelidik.

bukan cewek, hun! tapi cowok! tapi aku tidak mungkin menjawab seperti itu bukan? "nggak ada kok, aku kan cuma nanya" belaku.

"kalau sampai ada, ntar biar aku yang gunting bibirnya!" oke cara Sehun terdengar sangat sadis. bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakannya jika belum apa-apa Sehun sudah berniat menggunting bibir anak orang. lebih baik aku tidak usah membahas masalah ciuman ini lagi.

meskipun Luhan menyarankan agar aku bersikap cuek didepan Chanyeol, pada kenyataan nya sangat sulit bagiku untuk menahan diri. bahkan wajahku terkadang tiba-tiba berubah memerah dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol sendiri tampak tak nyaman akan hal itu, ia bahkan tak menyentuh makanan nya yang bahkan sudah tersaji dihadapannya. ia hanya mengamatiku yang asik mengaduk makanan ku dengan menunduk.

"baek, aku mau berbicara sesuatu sama kamu" katanya pada akhirnya.

"bicara aja" kataku

"aku gak mau kejadian di perpus keulang lagi, aku gak mau kamu berpikir jika aku akan mencium mu atau bahkan memiliki perasaan lebih kepadamu" katanya.

wajahku lagi-lagi memerah, malu!

"aku gak berpikir begitu kok, jangan khawatir. itu tidak akan terulang lagi" jawabku.

Chanyeol masih belum terlihat puas.

"tapi apa kamu benar-benar berpikir jika aku akan mencium mu?" tanya nya tampak penasaran. karena sejak kemarin aku belum menjawab pertanyaan itu dan memilih bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya.

"sejujurnya sih iya, habisnya kakak main mendekat aja sih. aku mana tau jika ada benang dikemeja ku. makanya aku bingung" akhirnya aku mengaku saja.

"seandainya aku benar-benar menciummu, apa kamu akan membalasnya?"

hah? pertanyaan macam apa itu? mulutku hanya menganga karena tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"aku nanya begitu karena kemarin kamu menutup mata, kamu pasti tidak akan melakukannya kan jika kamu tidak mau aku cium?"

terbakar sudah muka ku ini, ingin rasanya aku musnah dari dunia saat ini juga. untung saja Jongdae datang dan mengintrupsi kami.

"Minho dan Suho berantem dikelas" lapornya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti "tunggu disini" katanya sebelum beranjak mengikuti Jongdae.

aku memerhatikan kepergiannya, sebenarnya aku ingin kabur. tapi lebih baik aku tunggu saja karena aku ingin menyelesaikan semua kesalah pahaman ini sehingga aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

Sunbin tiba-tiba saja muncul dan duduk dibangku Chanyeol. "kelihatannya kau lagi ada pembicaraan serius dengan Chanyeol" katanya.

"emang, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu mu!" tanggapku.

Sunbin terlihat sangat penasaran dan itu membuatku puas. biar saja ia menebak-nebak sendiri apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Chanyeol.

"sepertinya kau tak keberatan jika dijadikan pesuruh Chanyeol! bahkan kau terlihat keasyikan" komentarnya

"emangnya kau pikir asyik apa jadi pesuruh?" dengusku

"ya setidaknya kamu bisa dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol terus" kata Sunbin

"kau gantiin deh tempatku, aku ikhlas kok" kataku malas.

Sunbin tampak tertarik, dasar gadis aneh!

"tapi baek, Chanyeol ngizinin gak?" aku mengernyit, ternyata ada juga yang mau disuruh jadi pesuruh Chanyeol hanya karena ingin berdekatan denganya.

sembari berbicara, tangan Sunbin iseng mengaduk-aduk soto ayam milik Chanyeol. aku sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak menyentuh makanan Chanyeol karena tau ia tak suka jika makanan nya disentuh. tapi Sunbin tak memerdulikan ku. kita lihat saja, Chanyeol pasti akan mengamuk jika melihatnya.

dan benar saja, Chanyeol kembali lebih cepat dari yang aku kira. dan ia melihat Sunbin memegang makanannya.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKAN KAU UNTUK MENYENTUH MAKANANKU?!!!" raung nya marah.

Sunbin kaget sekali. dia bahkan sampai melompat berdiri dari bangku dan dengan wajah takut menatap Chanyeol.

"a- aku gak tau, lagian Baekhyun tidak memberitahukan nya kepadaku jika makanan kamu gak boleh disentuh" nah kan malah bawa-bawa namaku! dasar gadis aneh.

"aku sudah memperingati mu jika kau lupa" dengus ku menjawab.

Chanyeol segera mengusir Sunbin dan memintaku untuk membil soto ayam yang baru. aku pun mau tak mau menurutinya. baru setelah aku menghidangkan nya ia mulai makan.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengungkit kejadian di perpustakaan kemarin lagi. mungkin ia mengira jika permasalahan itu sudah selesai. tapi baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu berniat untuk menghilang dari bumi ini lagi.

"kak Minho dan kak Suho berantem kenapa?" tanyaku memulai topik baru. Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah, sepertinya ia tak menyangka jika aku akan bertanya masalah itu.

"Minho dapat contekan pas ulangan, tapi dia tidak memberitahu Suho. Suho gak senang, jadi mereka berantem deh" jawabnya.

"ck. kirain kenapa" decak ku.

"kenapa kamu nanyain mereka?" heran Chanyeol.

"sekarang kan mereka udah aku anggap teman-teman aku juga. aku selalu memesankan mereka makanan. bahkan aku sampai hapal jika kak Minho itu paling suka mie goreng dan kak Suho suka spagethi karena mereka tidak pernah mengubah pesanannya" jawabku seadanya.

"aku gak tau jika kamu menganggap geng ku sebagai temanmu" kata Chanyeol. aku menoleh kearah geng Chanyeol yang tengah asik makan. "beberapa dari mereka lumayan menyenangkan" jawabku.

"ya mereka memang menyenangkan" Chanyeol menyetujui nya.

aku kembali berpaling kearah Chanyeol.

"udah berapa lama kalian berteman?" tanyaku penasaran.

"dari kelas sepuluh, kami sama-sama dilatih buat jadi anggota geng ini" jawabnya.

"sebenarnya aku bingung dengan sistem geng kalian, jadi kalian baru bisa jadi anggota geng saat kelas dua belas ya?"

"gak sih, aku dan Jongdae sudah menjadi anggota geng sejak kelas sebelas. tapi posisi kami hanya sebagai anggota saat itu. saat kami kelas dua belas barulah kami diangkat menjadi ketua dan wakil" jawab Chanyeol.

aku berpikir sejenak, ternyata sistem mereka sama saja dengan sekolah Sehun. dulu Sehun dan Kai juga menjadi anggota geng saat naik kelas sebelas. dan barulah menjadi ketua dan wakil saat kelas dua belas.

"apa sih yang membuat kakak tertarik bergabung dalam geng-geng begini?" heranku. ya pertanyaan yang sama untuk Sehun.

"aku jadi bisa melindungi sekolah ini, dan aku jadi memiliki kekuasaan" aku bisa melihatnya, aku tidak tahu jika ia benar-benar melindungi sekolah ini. yang jelas ia memang suka pamer kekuasaan.

"ah iya, apa mereka masih gangguin kamu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. mulanya aku tak menangkap siapa yang ia maksud.

"ah, maksud kakak si kriting dan si hitam?" tanya ku memastikan.

Chanyeol sempat tercengang, lalu tertawa- benar benar tertawa lepas. baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu. giliran aku yang tercengang melihatnya.

Chanyeol seperti sadar jika sudah melewati batas dirinya, ia berdeham menetralkan suasana

"tapi serius deh baek, kok kamu manggil mereka seperti itu?"

"ya habisnya aku gak tau nama mereka. ah mereka juga gak pernah ganggu aku lagi"

"ya jelas lah,.." Chanyeol mulai menyombong.

"apa emang hobi kakak ya ngebuat orang ketakutan begitu?" dengus ku.

"yup, jadi orang-orang akan hormat kepadaku" jawabnya percaya diri.

melihat mood nya yang sedang baik, sepertinya ini saatnya untukku bertanya kapan hukuman menyebalkan ini berakhir.

"hm.. kak Chanyeol" mulaiku.

"sebenarnya sampai kapan kakak mau menghukum ku begini?" tanya ku hati-hati takut disembur.

"emang nya kenapa? kamu gak betah bareng aku?" tanya nya setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"bukan karena itu, lagian kan gak mungkin aku jadi pesuruh kakak selama masa SMA ku. bisa-bisa suram dong masa SMA ku" dengusku.

"belum tau, lagian kamu bisa bebas kalau aku lulus"

"tetap aja, itukan masih lama"

"bisa sih, tapi harus ada konsekuensinya"

"konsekuensi apa?"

"nah itu dia yang masih aku pikirkan, ntar deh kalau udah dapat. aku kasih tau" ujarnya tengil. aku menatapnya curiga. jangan-jangan dia tengah memikirkan rencana licik lainnya.

*

hari ini lagi-lagi Kai datang mengajak ku untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. kami hanya pergi ke kedai bakso didekat rumahku.

"baek, aku mau bicara jujur sama kamu" ucapannya membuatku merasa sedikit gelisah.

"jika boleh aku gak mau berhenti dari peran kita. dan jika boleh aku menginginkan jika peran pacaran ini menjadi nyata. mungkin kamu bingung, tapi aku merasa nyaman sama kamu dan ya sepertinya aku suka kamu baek" ungkapnya membuatku hampir saja tersedak bakso. Kai langsung tanggap menolongku yang tampak hampir tercekik.

"kamu gak apa-apa baek?" tanya nya khawatir. aku mengelakkan tangannya yang berada di pundakku. sembari menggeleng aku mengatakan tak apa.

"cuma kaget. maaf kak, tapi kita sama-sama laki-laki. jadi gak nyangka aja. dan lagi aku masih normal" sahutku merasa tak enak kepada Kai. bagaimana pun ia sudah sangat baik kepadaku selama ini. tapi aku tidak mungkin juga menerima nya.

"iya tak apa, setidaknya kini aku lega karena sudah memberitahukan mu perasaan ku" sahutnya.

nah kan, aku menjadi merasa bersalah kepadanya.

bahkan hingga sampai dirumah pun kami tak berbicara apa-apa. aku hanya mampu mengatakan kata maaf dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya.

aku ingin sekali menelpon Luhan jika begini, tapi ini sudah lumayan larut malam. dan Luhan pasti sudah tidur.

keesokan paginya aku memutuskan berangkat sekolah menggunakan taksi demi menghindari Kai.

dan ya, aku lagi-lagi harus membawakan tas Chanyeol kekelasnya. barulah aku bisa menemukan Luhan dan mulai menceritakan semua uneg-uneg ku.

"gak heran sih baek, kamu tau gak kalau seseorang yang gay bisa menebak gay lainnya? walaupun aku jarang berinteraksi langsung sama kak Kai tapi aku udah tau jika dia suka dan cinta sama kamu" jawab Luhan.

"kok kamu gak ngasih tau aku sih han?" dengusku.

"aku kira kamu tau, lagian pasti kamu menolak nya karena alasan kamu yang masih normal kan?" tebak Luhan

"tau dari mana?" tanyaku

"nebak aja sih" nah kan benar.

"lagian ya baek, kenapa sih kamu kekeuh banget kalau masih normal? aku bahkan bisa merasakan kalau kamu sebenarnya gay" ujar Luhan membuatku mendelik sebal.

"aku normal Lu"

"tapi kamu cocok jadi pihak dimanja baekkie, dibandingkan pihak yang memanjakan" balas Luhan.

"enak saja! trus menurutmu aku cocok dimanja? memangnya dengan siapa?!" corocosku. Luhan tampak tersenyum jahil, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga ku.

"dengan kak Chanyeol misalnya"

aku bergidik ngeri, sialnya aku bahkan membayangkan nya. ah!! ada apa dengan otakku!

"sialan!" dengusku memaki Luhan sembari menenggelamkan wajah ku diatas meja karena malu.

"hehehe jangan dibayangkan dong baekkie" goda Luhan.

"tapi baek, kenapa kamu gak nyoba aja sih sama kak Kai? lagian dia baik kok" tiba-tiba Luhan kembali bertanya.

"gak ah, aku benar-benar mengangap Kai sebagai abang. lagian berapa kali aku harus katakan? aku normal hannie!!" protesku.

"ya siapa tau kamu nolak dia karena ada alasan lain kan, seperti ada orang yang kamu suka gitu" sahut Luhan.

tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol datang menghampiri pikiran ku, aku mengernyit panik dan menggelengkan kepala ku agar bayangan itu menghilang.

apa-apaan itu?

"jangan bilang ada?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. apa aku harus jujur? karena aku takut memendamnya sendiri.

"lu" panggilu menyuruhnya sedikit lebih mendekat. "salah gak kalau aku terkadang memikirkan Chanyeol?" ujarku teramat sangat pelan.

"APA?? KAK CHANYEOL?????" sialnya Luhan membalas dengan teriakan nyaringnya. beberapa wanita dikelas ku bahkan merapikan diri dan menoleh kearah pintu karena mengira Chanyeol datang kesini. sedangkan para cowok mulai merasa ketakutan dan tampak ingin kabur.

aku menatap Luhan sebal, Luhan terkekeh sambil meminta maaf.

"bukan kak Chanyeol Park kok" ujarnya aneh. mana ada Chanyeol lain selain Chanyeol Park? tapi untungnya para warga kelas tampak percaya-percaya saja.

"dasar ya nih mulut, aku suruh Sehun guntingin baru tau! mumpung Sehun lagi niat buat guntingin bibir orang tuh" ujar ku gemas.

"bibir ini mah bukan buat digunting kak Sehun baek, tapi buat dicium kak Sehun" ujar Luhan mulai halu.

aku menarik bibirnya itu gemas sampai ia berteriak mengadu.

"tapi seriusan deh baek, kamu benaran suka sama kak Chanyeol? kamu belok karena kak Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan yang untungnya tidak seheboh tadi.

"kalau jujur sih, aku gak suka sama Chanyeol. tapi ntah kenapa dia suka banget masuk kepikiran ku akhir-akhir ini" jujur ku.

"sejak kejadian diperpus itu ya?" tanya Luhan. aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"mungkin kamu benar-benar menyukai kak Chanyeol baek"

"tapi lu, aku kan gak gay"

"bisa jadi kamu gay cuma karena kak Chanyeol"

"tapi-"

"itu sesuatu yang wajar kok baek"

"tapi aku kan benci dia lu. karena dia udah jadiin aku pesuruhnya"

"dan kamu kira perasaan benci itu gak bisa berubah menjadi cinta apa?"

"memang bisa, tapi kan gak secepat itu"

"justru karena perubahan itu berlangsung cepat kamu jadi gak tau kapan kamu merasa sudah benar-benar belok"

benarkah itu? tapi masak aku menyukai Chanyeol?? Chanyeol bahkan sudah sering kejam dan bersikap menyebalkan.

masak aku lebih memilih belok kepadanya ketimbang Kai yang baik hati?

aku bahkan sudah mengenal Kai sejak kelas lima SD. karena ia juga satu SMP dengan Sehun dan ia juga sering bermain kerumah. walaupun kami mengenal bertahun-tahun aku bahkan tidak bisa menyukai nya selain sebagai saudara. sedangkan aku baru mengenal Chanyeol sekitar dua minggu ini, tapi Luhan berkata jika aku menyukainya. ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

aku menoleh kearah Luhan dengan gamang. "aku gak boleh suka sama kak Chanyeol" ujarku.

"kenapa gak boleh? suka itu tidak bisa dipaksa baek"

"gak boleh pokoknya, karena dia gak suka sama aku lu"

"jadi kamu mengatakan kalau kamu gak boleh suka kak Chanyeol hanya karena dia gak suka kamu?"

"lagian kan selama ini dia jadiin aku pesuruhnya karena ia mengira aku penghianat yang berpacaran dengan Kai"

"atau kamu takut patah hati?" tebak Luhan.

"tentu aja! sudah jelas kan?"

"jangan sok tau ah, bisa jadi kak Chanyeol juga suka sama kamu. tidak ada yang bisa menebak perasaan orang baek"

mendengar kemungkinan jika Chanyeol mungkin menyukaiku ntah kenapa membuatku sedikit senang?

"selamat ya baek, akhirnya kamu menyukai seseorang juga. ah dan lagi kamu jadi ikut belok seperti aku, hehehe" kekeh Luhan.

aku cemberut mendengarnya. "sesenang itu kamu hannie"

"yaiyalah, selama ini cuma aku yang heboh soal perasaan aku ke Sehun"

ah iya, Sehun! apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? ia bisa-bisa menbunuhku jika tau aku malah menyukai musuhnya. ah sudah lah itu besok saja aku pikirkan.

ketika aku mendatangi Chanyeol dikantin saat istirahat, tidak seperti biasanya. kali ini aku merasa jantungku berdebar-debar dengan keras. semoga saja Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya.

"baek?" panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah aku meletakkan pesanannya. "aku udah memikirkan konsekuensi yang aku omongin kemarin"

aku menatapnya setengah berharap, ia memang berkata akan mengatakan secepatnya. hanya saja aku tak tau jika akan secepat ini.

"kalau kamu benar-benar ingin terbebas dari hukuman mu, kamu harus melakukan suatu hal" ujarnya.

"melakukan apa?" tanya ku sedikit was-was.

"putuskan Kai!!"

-TBC-


	5. lima

"BAD"

lexabyun

\--

CHANBAEK STORY

!BxB AREA!

\--

summary'

"semua orang tau, SMA Xavier dan SMA Vilmerald merupakan musuh bebuyutan. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika adik dari ketua geng SMA Xavier justru bersekolah di SMA Vilmerald? inilah kisah Byun Baekhyun, seorang adik dari ketua geng Xavier yang berusaha bertahan hidup diantara persoalan pelik kakaknya dan sekolahnya".

\--

WARNING!

CERITA INI DIAMBIL DARI NOVEL TERKENAL "BAD BOY" KARYA NATHALIA THEODORA.

HANYA SAJA AKU UBAH BEBERAPA HAL DEMI KESAMBUNGAN CERITA

.

.

.

baru tadi aku bilang pada Luhan, jika Chanyeol mengenalku sebagai pacarnya Kai. Sekarang Chanyeol justru ingin aku mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan Kai. aku tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin aku mengakhiri nya, tapi apa mungkin dia tak ingin aku punya pacar agar dia bisa memilikiku untuk dirinya sendiri.

gila memang! kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berpikir dan berharap agar dia juga menyukaiku.

"gimana?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah lama aku tak berkata apa-apa. "adil kan? kamu dihukum karena berpacaran dengan musuh. jadi kalau kamu mau bebas, kamu harus memutuskan Kai"

"tapi kak, aku tidak bisa memutuskan nya begitu saja" kataku

"kenapa tidak bisa?!" tantang Chanyeol.

ya, kenapa tidak bisa? bukankah Kai bukan pacar sungguhanku? akan mudah bagiku untuk mengakhiri nya, dan dengan begitu aku bisa mengakhiri masa hukuman ini.

tapi, aku merasa itu terlalu kejam untuk Kai. jika aku memutuskan nya sekarang maka dia akan menghubungkannya dengan kejadian tadi malam. dia berpikir jika aku menjauhinya karena aku telah mengetahui perasaannya. kalau begitu caranya bisa-bisanya aku kehilangan dirinya sebagai teman terbaik.

"baiklah, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kai" kataku akhirnya.

"apalagi yang harus dibicarakan? kamu yang pegang kendali. akhiri hubungan kalian dan jangan perdulikan dia"

bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memerdulikan Kai. walaupun aku setengah mati ingin terbebas dari hukuman tapi aku ingin menyelesaikannya tanpa menyakiti hati Kai..

sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain berbohong kepada Chanyeol. maka aku mengatakan kepada Chanyeol jika aku akan memenuhi permintaannya. walaupun diam-diam aku masih belum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Kai.. mereka akan sama-sama tidak tahu dan aku akan tetap aman.

tapi memang sangat sulit membohongi Chanyeol, dia tidak langsung membebaskan ku begitu saja. ia masih sering memata-mataiku hingga ia akhirnya menemukan ku dan Kai yang kebetulan bertemu saat pulang sekolah.

saat itu Kai datang untuk mengajak ku menemui Sehun dimarkas, namun sepertinya Chanyeol mengira jika aku masih berhubungan dengan Kai sehingga ia pun datang menghampiri kami.

"kenapa kau masih mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun?" tuntut Chanyeol pada Kai.

tentu saja Kai bingung, pasalnya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menjemputku maupun mengantarku. tentu saja karena aku yang menghindarinya, ini saja jika bukan karena Sehun yang meminta mungkin aku tak mau dijemput oleh Kai. aku masih merasa bersalah kepadanya.

mendadak, Chanyeol mendengus dan berdecak sebal.

"udah aku duga, kamu belum mengatakannya kan baek?"

aku mendadak membisu, bagaimana ini? Chanyeol kembali mendesak ku untuk memenuhi permintaan nya itu.

"oke, aku kasih kamu satu kesempatan lagi. bilang ke dia sekarang juga didepan ku" katanya.

aku tetap bungkam, tidak mungkin Kai tau dalam keadaan seperti ini. ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada aku mengatakan nya kemarin.

"ayolah baek, bilang ke dia!" paksa Chanyeol.

Kai mendekati ku, membuat perhatian ku yang awal nya ke helm berganti menatap nya risau.

"baek? ada apa?" panggil nya lembut.

aku menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir. aku masih berusaha bertahan, meskipun Chanyeol terus mendesak ku untuk membuka mulut.

"oke" kata Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dengan kegigihan ku "kalau kamu gak mau bilang, biar aku aja yang mengatakan nya"

"jangan!" larangku tiba-tiba.

tapi demikian, Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarkan ku. dan dengan gampang nya ia mengatakan kepada Kai. "Baekhyun bilang dia mau putus"

sembarangan! kan dia yang menyuruhku untuk memutuskan Kai, kenapa dia berkata seolah aku lah yang jahat disini?

Kai tidak percaya begitu saja kepada perkataan Chanyeol. ia menatapku meminta jawaban. sepertinya ia ingin mendengarkan langsung dari mulutku.

"Baek, apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

aku masih saja tidak bisa menjawab. Kai menganggap diam nya diriku sebagai jawaban.

"apa ini karena kejadian kemarin itu?" tanya dengan suara pelan agar Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"bukan! bukan karena itu" sanggah ku.

"nah sekarang kau sudah tau kan Kai? Baekhyun udah tidak menginginkan kau lagi, jadi jauhi baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengintrupsi. Kai menatapnya dengan tajam.

tiba-tiba Chanyeol membawaku kesampingnya "ayo baek, aku antar kamu pulang"

sulit untuk diriku bergerak, tapi aku tau jika saat ini aku harus mengikuti Chanyeol. dengan perlahan, kukembalikan helm kepada Kai.

"datang kerumah ku nanti, akan ku jelaskan semuanya. ah tolong katakan pada Sehun untuk tidak menunggu ku"

Kai mengangguk samar. dia membiarkan ku berjalan bersama Chanyeol meninggalkan dirinya. aku bahkan bisa melihat kepedihan di wajahnya dan jujur saja itu sedikit melukai hatiku.

aku hanya diam selama dimobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun tampak nya kali ini cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengganggu.

dia menurunkan ku didepan rumah Luhan dan langsung pergi. Luhan tidak lagi bingung melihat ku muncul tiba-tiba dirumahnya. tapi dia tau ada yang tidak beres hanya dengan melihat wajahku.

"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Chanyeol menemui Kai dan mengatakan kepada nya jika aku menginginkan hubungan kami berakhir" ceritaku.

"wah kacau! terus mereka berantem gak?" tanggap Luhan

aku mengeleng, "Kai tampaknya terlalu sedih untuk berantem" kataku, terbayang lagi wajah Kai saat kami meninggalkannya tadi.

"terus kamu gak ngasih penjelasan baek? kan kasihan juga ngeliat kak Kai"

"aku sudah menyuruhnya datang kerumah, ah iya Lu bisa antar aku pulang? pasti Kai sekarang sudah menunggu dirumah"

"tentu, bentar aku mau mengeluarkan motor ku dulu" sahut Luhan.

*

Kai memang sudah menunggu ku ketika aku tiba dirumahku. dia sedang duduk diatas motor sambil setengah melamun. Luhan sempat bertegur sapa dengannya.

"masuk yuk kak" ajakku sambil membuka pintu gerbang.

dia mengikutiku masuk dan aku mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. sejenak kami membisu dalam diam. aku sibuk dengan bagaimana cara untuk mengatakan penjelasannya dan ia sibuk dengan pemikiran nya sendiri pula.

akhirnya aku memutuskan berbicara.

"Chanyeol menawarkan kepadaku untuk membebaskan ku dari hukumannya, tapi dengan syarat aku memutuskan kakak"

"apa dia benar-benar akan melepaskan mu?" tanya Kai.

"ntah lah, tapi aku berharap dia serius dengan kata-katanya. jadi aku pengen kakak tau kalau ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungan nya dengan kejadian kemarin itu"

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil "aku percaya kok sama kamu, baek"

aku mendesah lega, "aku takut jika kakak salah paham, karena timing nya kebetulan sangat tepat sekali" lanjutku.

"tapi baek, ada suatu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu. apa kamu mau menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

wah apa yang akan ia tanyakan?

"jika saat itu aku meminta mu untuk jadi pacar ku, apa kamu mau menerimaku?"

oh. my. gosh! kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? justru itulah pertanyaan yang paling ingin kuhindari.

aku mulai gelagapan "apa aku benar-benar menjawab?"

"ya, aku ingin mendengar jawabannya" tegas Kai

"aku..." kata-kataku mengambang begitu saja diudara. Kai mengerti dengan sendirinya. "sepertinya kamu akan menolak ya?" tebaknya.

aku menatapnya tak enak "maaf kak, tapi aku masih bertegang penuh dengan keyakinanku. aku normal. lagi pula kakak sudah ku anggap seperti saudara ku sendiri"

Kai menunduk. senyum kekalahan tersungging dibibirnya. wajahnya tampak begitu sayu, hatiku semakin sakit karena menyadari jika aku lah penyebabnya.

ya ampun.. kenapa aku jadi ingin menangis ya? aku memang cowok tak berperasaan. aku tidak layak disukai oleh cowok sebaik Kai.

"maaf ya kak, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"gak apa-apa baek, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan isi hatiku"

"jangan sedih karena aku ya"

"mungkin aku akan sedih, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. kamu tak perlu khawatir"

suara mesin mobil yang mendekat serentak membuat kami menoleh keluar gerbang, dan terlihat Sehun yang tengah memarkirkan mobil.

"kebetulan, kita jadi bisa memberitahukannya langsung kepada Sehun"

"memberitahukan apa?"

"soal kita yang harus mengakhiri hubungan pura-pura ini" jawab Kai.

oh kupikir ia akan mengatakan kepada Sehun jika aku telah menolaknya. walaupun Sehun sudah pasti memihakku. tapi siapa tau kan jika Sehun akan marah karena aku telah menyakiti perasaan temannya.

Sehun melangkah masuk dan mengedikkan kepala pada Kai "ngapaian kau disini?" tanya nya tanpa basa-basi.

"aku lagi membicarakan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun. dan sepertinya kau perlu mengetahuinya".

"kalau ini soal cinta-cintaan aku tak ingin mendengarnya" kata Sehun hendak melangkah pergi.

"bukan, tapi ini soal Chanyeol"

nama Chanyeol tampaknya cukup membuat Sehun waspada bagai elang yang siap menerkam mangsa. dia menarik tangan ku tiba-tiba dan memeriksa ku dari atas hingga bawah.

"apa Chanyeol menyakiti mu? bilang sama ku maka akan ku kuliti dia hidup-hidup" katanya sambil masih memeriksa keseluruh tubuhku.

aku menggeleng cepat, membayangi jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan dikuliti oleh Sehun membuatku teringat akan film-film psikopat yang pernah ku tonton dengan Luhan.

"gak kok, dia udah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu ku lagi" ya, walaupun Chanyeol menyuruhku jadi pesuruhnya ia tidak pernah bermain fisik kepadaku.

"loh? kenapa dia bisa berjanji seperti itu?" heran Sehun.

aku bertukar pandang dengan Kai, aku memberi isyarat melewati mataku jika aku ingin dia yang menyampaikan nya kepada Sehun.

"dia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengakhiri hubungannya denganku" jawab Kai, menuruti ku.

Sehun tampak murka "apa hak nya menyuruh-nyuruh Baekhyun seperti itu?" raungnya marah.

"tapi itu kesempatan bagus untuk Baekhyun" sahut Kai tenang. "makanya kami menurutinya begitu"

"kalau begitu kalian berdua tolol! kalau begitu dia akan senang dan merasa menang karena kalian dengan mudahnya mengikuti perintahnya!"

"setidaknya dia tak akan mengganggu Baekhyun lagi, dan hanya itu yang terpenting" kata Kai.

butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk menenangkan kemarahan Sehun, setelah Sehun sudah kembali stabil Kai pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

aku mengantarnya hingga ke gerbang, dan alangkah terkejut nya aku begitu menemukan Sehun masih menunggu ku di teras. kupikir ia sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"kamu ada masalah sama Kai?" tanya Sehun curiga. aku mengeleng sebagai jawaban.

"habis muka Kai tampak sedih" kata Sehun. ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menyadarinya.

"dengar, kalian tidak perlu mengikuti perintah Chanyeol itu. jika kalian tetap ingin melanjutkan hubungan kalian pun aku oke oke saja" katanya.

aku mengeleng, "lebih baik begini hun, dari awal aku memang tak memiliki perasaan kepada Kai. aku hanya tak ingin semakin menyakitinya"

"kenapa tidak mencoba? menjadi belok sebenarnya bukan suatu masalah besar"

"tidak untuk ku, aku masih teguh memegang keyakinan ku hun"

"ayolah Baek dilihat dari mana pun kau itu cocoknya belok! kau sungguh tak cocok jika bersanding dengan wanita"

"apa? enak saja!"

"padahal aku sudah setuju jika kau ingin bersama Kai. karena aku sudah mengenal Kai sedari lama. jika begini akan susah bagiku untuk menyetujui mu dengan laki-laki lain yang bahkan tak kukenal"

tidak, kau mengenal nya hun! sangat mengenalnya. tapi kau tak akan senang begitu mengetahui siapa dia.

"atau ada cowok lain yang kau suka?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba sambil mendekat kearahku.

"hah? gak ada lah!" jawabku spontan mundur.

"karena kalau ada, kau harus memastikan jika dia hormat kepadaku!"

aku melongo seketika. hanya itu?

"jadi syarat mu hanya itu? gak perduli jika dia mencintai ku atau tidak?" tanya ku.

"ah ya, tentu saja dia harus menyukai dan mencintaimu. dan dia harus bisa membuatku merelakan dirimu dengan dirinya. jika tidak jangan harap dia bisa mengambil mu dariku!"

sikap overprotektif Sehun kepadaku terkadang bisa lebih parah dibanding papa. tapi aku tau itu karena dia sayang kepadaku.

"soal Kai jangan khawatir! akan kupastikan jika dia tak bersedih dalam waktu lama. jadi jangan pasang tampang bersalah seperti ini terus" katanya sambil mencubiti kedua pipiku.

"Sehun!! sakiiit!!" omelku.

Sehun hanya tertawa dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, sementara aku masih berdiam diri sambil mengelus pipiku yang rasanya semakin melar setelah ditarik Sehun.

*

lagi-lagi Sehun yang mengatakan kepada papa dan mama tentang putusnya hubungan ku dengan Kai. hal itu karena mereka penasaran mengapa Kai tak lagi mengantar den menjemputku.

tentu saja saat ini Sehun masih belum bisa bebas mengantarku. maka aku pun meminta bantuan Luhan. yang mana diterima dengan senang hati oleh Luhan karena dengan begitu kesempatanya bertemu dengan Sehun akan semakin sering.

papa dan mama pun menganggapnya karena aku membutuhkan teman sebagai penghibur dikala putus.

pagi itu Luhan datang menjemput ku dan kebetulan sekali Sehun belum berangkat saat itu. Sehun bahkan menghampiri kami.

"hai, Lu" sapanya.

"hai, kak" balas Luhan lengkap dengan senyuman memuja nya.

"maaf ya, kamu jadi repot-repot mengantar dan menjemput bocah ini" kata Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. aku menggerutu tertahan.

"gak apa-apa, aku senang kok membantu baekhyun" tanggap Luhan dengan senyuman yang sama sekali tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"kamu memang yang terbaik, aku pergi dulu. kalian hati-hati ya" puji Sehun tak lupa kembali mengacak rambutku.

sementara aku ditinggal Sehun dengan perasaan gondok luar biasa, beda dengan Luhan yang masih memancarkan binar-binar kebahagiaan.

"lu please, dia masih bisa melihat mu dari kaca spion" peringatku.

Luhan tampak tak perduli, justru ia memeluk ku dengan bahagia.

"kau dengar baek? Sehun mengatakan ku jika aku yang terbaik"

dengan bersusah payah aku mencoba lepas dari pelukannya.

"iya, aku dengar. lepasin ah kehabisan nafas nih!"

"ya ampun baek!! aku senang banget tau!"

"iya aku tau, tapi Lu ayo berangkat sekarang juga jika kau tak ingin kita berakhir terlambat". peringatku.

aku memaksa Luhan untuk menaiki motornya. perasaan senang nya bahkan tetap bertahan hingga kami sampai disekolah.

setelah memarkirkan motor, kami berjalan masuk melewati pintu gerbang sekolah. betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk dibangku panjang yang biasanya ia duduki ketika menungguku. dia berdiri begitu menyadari kedatanganku.

"bukankah hukuman ku sudah selesai?" tanya ku heran.

"memang, aku cuma ingin mengantarkan mu kekelas" sahut Chanyeol.

aku tidak langsung mencerna kata-katanya. bagiku sangat aneh mengetahui niatnya mengantarkan ku kekelas. bukan seperti biasa yang mana aku membawakan tasnya.

"ayo!" ajaknya, begitu melihat aku masih bengong ditempat. aku melirik Luhan yang tampaknya sama bingungnya dengan ku. tapi begitu melihat Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah mau tak mau kami mengikutinya.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengantarkan ku ke kelas. tepatnya kedepan pintu kelas. aku dan Luhan tidak langsung masuk karna melihatnya yang ingin berbicara.

"walaupun hukuman mu telah selesai, aku mau kamu tetap ke kantin pas istirahat. bukan untuk membelikan geng ku makanan, tapi untuk makan bersama!" katanya.

"ta- tapi" aku kembali melirik kearah Luhan. meskipun senang, tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan lagi.

"kamu boleh mengajak teman mu kok. kau Xi Luhan kan?" dia menoleh dan bertanya kepada Luhan.

Luhan tampak terkejut begitu mengetahui jika Chanyeol mengetahui namanya.

"iya kak, saya Luhan" jawabnya.

"ikut kami untuk makan bareng nanti" undang Chanyeol. tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan langsung mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol "tentu, saya dan Baekhyun pasti datang kekantin pada jam istirahat nanti"

tampak jelas Chanyeol puas mendengarnya. dia bahkan tak membutuhkan jawabanku lagi dan langsung berlalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

aku tak percaya jika ia masih ingin bersamaku walaupun hukuman ku telah berakhir.

"ciee sepertinya ada yang cinta berbalas nih" komentar Luhan.

aku langsung menatap nya "apaan sih Lu? lagian kok kamu bisa menyimpulkan nya begitu?"

"astaga Baek! masa kamu tak menyadarinya. dia tetap ingin bersama mu bahkan disaat ia bisa mendekati orang lain" seru Luhan putus asa.

ketika makan siang, Chanyeol membuktikan omongannya. kami duduk satu meja bersama.

saat itu Luhan tengah membelikan ku makanan, sedangkan aku hanya duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. beberapa anggota geng Chanyeol sempat protes ketika aku tak lagi membelikan mereka makanan. namun hanya dengan satu lirikan mata Chanyeol cukup membuat mereka mingkem.

aku hanya memerhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah memakan batagornya. ketika ia menyadari pandanganku, ia menunjuk kearah piringnya. "mau?" tawarnya.

aku bahkan sampai tercengang, seorang Park Chanyeol yang biasanya paling anti ketika seseorang menyentuh makanannya namun kini ia justru menawarkannya kepada ku? apakah bumi sudah berubah menjadi jajaran genjang?

"kenapa?" tanyanya begitu melihatku yang tak bereaksi apapun.

"aku boleh memakannya?" aku balik bertanya.

"ambilnya" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan piringnya kearahku.

aku mengambil batagor itu menggunakan sendoknya, sekalian mencuri kesempatan. namun lebih tepatnya aku ingin melihat reaksinya. dan ia bahkan kembali menawariku, dan ingin menyuapi ku.

wow.

tapi lebih baik aku menolak nya, malu.

"gak usah kak, lagian Luhan lagi memesankan makanan untukku" tolakku halus.

mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang dia izinkan untuk menyentuh makanannya. apa jangan-jangan dia benar menyukai ku?

*

ketika aku dan Luhan balik kekelas, Sunbin mencegat kami.

"kok bisa sih, Chanyeol mengizininkan kau untuk menyentuh makanannya?" tanya nya. memang wajar sih, karena dia sendiri pernah disembur Chanyeol saat menyentuh makanannya.

aku mengangkat bahu, "tanya sendiri lah ke kak Chanyeolnya"

"mungkin kak Chanyeol begitu karena dia suka Baekhyun" kata Luhan tiba-tiba memanasi.

mata Sunbin langsung membesar mendengarnya, aku buru-buru menyerer Luhan sebelum dia mengatakan hal lainnya. dia hanya cekikikan melihat reaksi Sunbin sementara aku memarahi nya.

aku semakin dikagetkan begitu lagi-lagi Chanyeol muncul didepan pintu kelasku ketika jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesai.

Luhan pun memberikan ku waktu sementara ia akan menunggu di parkiran.

"malam ini aku mau mengajak mu jalan, jadi kalau kamu punya rencana lain batalkan! aku jemput jam tujuh!" katanya, dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku sama sekali ia langsung meloyor pergi. meninggalkan ku yang masi terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

aku menghampiri Luhan setelahnya dengan masih terbengong, "loh? kok cepat banget bicaranya?" heran Luhan.

aku tidak menyahut, sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara.

"baek? kamu kenapa?? kok diam aja?? emang nya kak Chanyeol ngomong apa?!" tanya Luhan tampak panik.

"Hannie, bagaimana ini? ka- kak Chanyeol ngajakin aku nge-date!" kataku akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutan ku.

teriakan Luhan setelahnya, sepertinya bisa menyebabkan runtuhnya gedung sekolah ini. dia begitu heboh sampai-sampai tubuhku pun diguncang-guncangnya.

"beneran baek?" serunya.

aku mengangguk. aku sangat senang dengan ajakan Chanyeol. tapi sulit untuk mengekspressikan nya.

sungguh aku tak menyangka hubungan ku dengan Chanyeol akan berkembang secepat ini.

"dia bakalan menjemput mu atau kalian ketemuan disuatu tempat?"

"dia janji menjemputku jam tujuh. ah itu berarti aku harus kerumah mu sebelum jam tujuh Lu" karena Chanyeol hanya mengetahui jika rumah Luhan adalah rumahku.

bisa kulihat binar kelicikan berkilat dimata Luhan. "boleh sih, tapi kau harus bisa diantar kak Sehun dan kak Sehun harus masuk kedalam rumahku"

"apa?!!"

"kalau gak mau sih yaudah, aku gak bisa meminjamkan rumahku"

"kok kamu tega sih hannie!!" sungguh aku ingin menarik lidah Luhan yang menjulur seperti itu.

"kalau Sehun gak mau gimana?"

"itu sih derita mu baek"

aku memelototi Luhan yang sedang cengar-cengir penuh kemenangan. untung saja aku sayang kepadanya. jika tidak sudah kupastikan dia berakhir terjerembab di selokan akibat tendanganku.

*

tidak seperti saat berjalan dengan Kai, kali ini aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. belum lagi aku harus membujuk Sehun agar ia mau mengantarkan ku kerumah Luhan.

"ayolah hun, anterin aku dong" bujukku.

"aku ada jadwal nge-date baek" tolak Sehun

"gak akan makan waktu lama kok, rumah Luhan kan dekat"

"ya karena dekat, kau pergi aja sendiri" kata Sehun

"ntar aku pinjamin komik deh" sogokku

"ogah! komik mu melankonis semua kek cewek" tukasnya membuatku cemberut.

aku terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata terakhirku. tampang memelas seperti anak puppy yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati Sehun.

benar saja, Sehun mulai jengah melihat tatapanku. dia berusaha bertahan namun akhirnya menyerah juga.

"ya udah, bilang aja kalau kau sudah siap. jangan pasang tampang anak anjing mintak di tampung begitu lagi, nanti aku siram pake air"

setelah misi dengan Sehun berhasil, aku kembali disibukkan dengan memilah baju apa yang kira-kira cocok untukku pakai nanti.

akhirnya aku memutuskan menggunakan hoodie kebesaran berwarna biru langit ditemani dengan jeans dan sepatu sneakers santai.

Sehun bahkan sempat terpana melihatku ketika aku mendatangi kamarnya mengatakan jika aku sudah siap.

"kau bukan cuma kerumah Luhan kan? sampai dandan heboh begitu" tanya nya curiga. karena biasanya aku hanya akan menggunakan kaos pendek biasa jika bersama Luhan.

"kami kan mau jalan-jalan" kataku beralasan.

"kau bukan mendatangi double date kan?"

"ya gak lah!" walaupun aku memang akan pergi kencan, tapi kan Luhan tak ikut.

"siapa cowok yang jadi pasangan mu?"

kalau saja nama Chanyeol tersebut dimulutku, bisa kupastikan akan terjadi gempa bumi dadakan dirumah ini. lagian kenapa sih sikap overptotektif Sehun harus muncul disaat begini.

"aku bukan mengikuti double date loh Sehun, kakak ku tersayang" tukasku dengan nada pura-pura digemaskan agar menutupi kegugupanku.

"yaudah, kalai gitu biar aku temani kalian berjalan-jalan"

"tapikan kau ada kencan"

"bisa dibatalkan"

"Luhan pasti merasa canggung hun, lagian kau tak akan nyaman menunggu kami shopping" bohongku, padahal Luhan pasti akan sangat senang jika tau Sehun akan ikut menemani kami. sampai-sampai ia mungkin akan kayang selama perjalanan.

"lagian kami shopping sampe berjam-jam loh hun, kau kan alergi menunggu selama itu" ingatku. Sehun tampak bergidik ngeri. dan akhirnya ia menyerah dan akan mengantarkan ku hanya sampai dirumah Luhan saja.

lagi-lagi aku menemui kesulitan agar Sehun mau mampir masuk kedalam rumah Luhan.

"mampir dulu dong hun"

"gak ah, langsung balik aja"

"gak sopan loh hun kalau balik tampa mampir dulu"

untung saja Luhan keluar disaat yang tepat dan ia sendiri yang mengundang Sehun untuk masuk. aku tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang tampaknya juga berbenah demi bertemu dengan Sehun.

tapi ada untungnya juga karena dengan begitu Sehun tak akan curiga mengenai alasan ku yang akan berjalan-jalan dengan Luhan tadi.

karena Luhan sudah turun tangan, mau tak mau Sehun akhirnya masuk untuk mampir.

"mau minum apa kak? aku punya banyak jenis minuman, kalau misalnya yang kakak inginkan gak ada aku bisa pergi mencarinya"

"gak usah repot-repoy lu, aku cuma mampir sebentar"

"iya lu, gak perlu repot-repot" ucapku memberi peringatan agar Luhan tak terlalu berlebihan.

"rumah mu rapi ya, tidak seperto rumah kami" komentar Sehun mengamati rumah Luhan yang tumben-tumbenan rapi. ya sudah kupastikan jika si rusa itu akan mempersiapkannya.

"yaiyalah, kan kau sendiri yang membuatnya berantakan" dengusku

"seenggaknya kan kau bisa membersihkan nya baek!"

"biasanya adik ku juga sering memberantaki nya kok kak" kata Luhan menengahi perdebatan kami.

"oh, kamu punya adik lu?"

Luhan mengangguk "satu adek cowok, namanya Mark"

baru saja dibicarakan, Mark turun dan terkaget melihat Sehun.

"kak Sehun!" serunya.

"kau mengenalku?" heran Sehun

"tentu saja! kakak kan terkenal sekali. lagi pula kak Luhan sering membicarakan kakak!" ucapnya langsung mendapat jitakan ringan dari Luhan.

"ah, kamu kelas berapa?" tanya Sehun

"kelas sembilan" jawab Mark. Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "kau tertarik masuk SMA Xavier gak? biar nanti kau kujadikan ketua geng penerusku"

"Sehun! jangan ngajarin anak orang yang gak-gak deh"

Sehun tampak keki kuperingatkan ku begitu.

"se gak benar itukah aku?!" dengusnya.

"si Mark ini nasibnya bakalan sama denganku. dia diwajibkan masuk ke Vilmaris"

"gak kok, lagian aku gak mau kok" tolak Mark

"trus kau mau sekolah dimana?"

"dimana aja asalkan jangan satu sekolah dengan mu!"

Luhan otomatis langsung mencekik Mark dengan gemas. adiknya itu sangat suka menggoda Luhan sehingga sering kali Luhan terpikir untuk membuangnya kepembuangan sampah dan sejenisnya.

"sepertinya aku sudah harus balik" kata Sehun beberapa saat setelahnya.

Luhan tampak kecewa, "secepat itu?"

"aku sudah hampir telat untuk kencan, rumah nya jauh dan aku harus menjemputnya dahulu"

aku merasa tak perlu menghibur Luhan sebab ia sudah pasti tau kebiasaan Sehun yang playboy. asalkan dari seluruh cewek ataupun cowok itu tak ada yang dianggap serius oleh Sehun, maka Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

aku membiarkan Luhan mengantarkan Sehun keluar. sekembalinya keruang tamu ia tampak kebingungan.

"Kak Sehun mengucapkan selamat bersenang-senang untuk kita berdua. emangnya kamu pake alasan apa Baek?"

"aku bilang kita mau shopping"

"ooh pantesan" kata Luhan, wajahnya sudah kembali cerah.

"aku gak nyangka, tadi kak Sehun masuk kedalam rumahku. seharusnya tadi ku foto untuk kenang-kenangan"

"mulai deh lebaynya, kau lupa ya Lu jika sekarang Sehun lagi kencan?"

habis sudah diriku menjadi korban pencubitan Luhan.

"jangan ingatin aku deh baek, mendingan kamu mengingat kencan mu nanti. gimana? udah siap??"

"aduh Lu, kok diingetin sih? kan aku jadi deg-deg an nih" ujarku mengaku.

ya semakin dekat waktu kencan, aku menjadi semakin tegang. apa karena ini pertama kalinya aku pergi kencan?? rasanya perut ku melilit dan otak ku sibuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi saat kencan kun dan Chanyeol nanti.

"dia beneran datang gak sih Hann?" tanyaku, takut jika Chanyeol hanya sekedar memberi harapan palsu.

"ayolah Baek, berpikir positif" ujar Luhan memberi saran.

"tapi aku takut Lu, aku takut berbuat kesalahan dan Chanyeol berakhir membenci ku"

"gak akan deh Baek, kamu percaya aja deh sama aku"

"tapi Lu bagaimana jika sebenarnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa kepadaku?"

"aku yakin dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan mu Baek, trus kalau misalnya dia nembak kamu gimana?"

"cepat banget!"

"yee kau ini, semua yang terjadi diantara kalian terjadi secara cepat?"

ah benar juga, tapi jika benar Chanyeol memintaku agar menjadi pacarnya maka aku akan... aku akan...

ah kenapa aku malu hanya dengan memikirkannya?

setelahnya atensi ku teralihkan dengan bunyi klakson mobil yang kuyakini sebagai mobil Chanyeol.

perasaan ku berubah campur aduk, lega, senang dan tegang berlebur menjadi satu. dan aku tak tahu mana yang porsi nya lebih besar.

"good luck!" Luhan menyemangati ku. ya semoga aku beruntung malam ini.

-TBC-

hei hei hei, ayo mampir ke ig aku @lexabyun

karena aku juga akan sering membagikan spoiler maupun pengembangan gambar dari cerita ini. jadi kalian bisa lebih enak membayangkan nya.

kalau berkenan ayo mutualan, ntar aku follback...

see you..

 _xoxo__

 _L_byun_


End file.
